Perfect Chance
by Melinda Warren
Summary: Rogue went missing the same day Jean Grey died, that was three years ago. What happens when Logan finds out that a doctor that worked on the Weapon X project is doing experiments on her to create the perfect weapon. FINISHED
1. In Hell

Perfect Chance

**Disclaimer:** I, Melinda Warren, make no profit in the writing of this story because I own nothing of this movie. So sad.

**Summary: **Rogue went missing the same day Jean Grey died, that was three years ago. What happens when Logan finds out that a doctor that worked on the Weapon X project is doing experiments on her to create the perfect weapon. Will she be the same when the X-men find her.

**Chapter One - In hell**

_"Perfect"_

_"Weapon"_

_"Unique"_

_"Power"_

_"Special"_

_"Design"_

_"Rare"_

_"Ability"_

Those were just some of the words that Rogue had heard day in and day out for the past year. These words came from the doctors and the scientists that walked passed the cell Rogue was in. The cell, at least that's what she came to think of it as. It wasn't like a cage cell; it was more like a white room cell, the kind that reminded you of a mental institution. Padded walls surrounded her on all sides, a sterile white light shone blindingly from somewhere in the ceiling, the same little cot in one of the corners, and security cameras in all of the corners and above the door.

Rogue sat in a corner of the room in a tight ball; her knees pulled up with her head resting down upon them. Her two toned hair covered her face, letting no one read the emotions that played across her eyes. She knew they would be coming for her soon. They came the same time every day. They, being the guards that would take Rogue to the fucking assholes. That was Rogue's name for the doctors and scientists that experimented on her.

Rogue felt the anger in her rise as she heard the all too familiar thump of army boots against the cold marble, as the thump grew louder a small smirk formed on her face. If they were coming for her, she was going to make it hard as hell for them to grab her. Even though Rogue had been in hell for a year already, she had never lost her hope that the X-men would come to save her, no matter what the guards told her.

Rogue heard the key turn in the lock of the door. Looking up she saw two guards come into her cell; one was pushing a hospital gurney that had straps on the side and at the bottom. Both were wearing a blue uniforms. Neither of them liked this mutant. She would put up a hell of a fight before they even were out of the door and it was even worse getting her down the hall to the 'white room.' This mutant was one of the hardest to break, most broke in two to three weeks. But not this one, she had been here for nearly a year.

Sighing, both men slowly walked closer to the mutant, she was called 453 by the doctors. They had to be careful with 453; she could strike out at any moment. Usually blood was spilt.

"Come on 453 you know the routine," one of the guards eased, his name was Mitch.

Rogue just glared at both men.

Joe, the other guard, reached down and pulled Rogue up by her left shoulder. Quickly, using her right hand, Rogue dug her nails into Joe's wrist, causing it to bleed and pulled his hand away, but she held on tight and twisted his arm behind his back then kicked him in the back of the knees. Joe collapsed to the ground in pain as his knees gave out. Rogue spun to face Mitch, intending to knock him down as well, but was met with his fist instead. Rogue was down to the ground face first; her hair fell to cover her face.

"You hit like a girl," she snarled darkly to him. A small smile grew on Rogue's face.

Rogue looked back up at Mitch as blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth. Quickly, Rogue jumped up and roundhouse kicked Mitch in the gut, hard and grinned in satisfaction as he went down in a heap. Rogue's smile was soon gone when she felt something hit the back of her head. She stumbled foreword and landed on her knees. Joe quickly wheeled the gurney over to the fallen girl and lifted her onto it. He tied her arms and legs up tightly, not wanting another outburst to happen in the hallway.

Rogue groaned and glared at both of the guards. She spat on Mitch, who was still on the ground. Joe backhanded her for such an insult and more blood dripped from her mouth. With the help of Joe, Mitch stood up with an angry look planted on his face.

Both men wheeled 453 out of the room, they really didn't this mutant. She was the only mutant that put up a daily fight.

Rogue closed her eyes and remembered how she had ended up here.  
**  
Flashback**

"Do you always do what you're told?" John asked her snidely.

And with that John pressed to button to open the ramp. He walked out into the snow.

Rogue quickly glanced at Bobby, then back to the empty ramp and then back to Bobby. She gave him a look which said 'I'm sorry' and ran down the ramp after John. Rogue could just see John's back when a loud -POP- turned her attention to the side, turning Rogue saw a young girl about the age of 13. She had blonde hair with black highlights as well as one green eye and one black. Her face held a bored expression.

The girl gave Rogue a once over and said, "I don't see what so special about you."

Before Rogue could do or say anything, the young girl latched onto her clothed arm and used her right arm to smack Rogue hard across the face. Rogue's vision went black, and before she lost all feeling, Rogue could have sworn she felt her whole body burn then there was nothing.

When Rogue had woken up she was in the 'white room' strapped to a cold metal gurney with a person in scrubs hovering over her with a scalpel in one hand.

**End Flashback**

After the doctors were happy she was healthy, then began their experiments.

They started off with small experiments like; what happened with Rogue touched animals like cats, dogs, and even a crocodile. Just like touching a mutant Rogue was able to 'steal' the animals' abilities. With the cat, Rogue could see farther, and jump ten feet. Dog; she had heightened senses, and with the crocodile Rogue got an amour-like skin.

But as the months went on the experiments became a lot more deadly. The doctors and scientists had gotten some of the other mutants from other cells. These tests were designed to see how much power Rogue could take in, how much memory she was capable to remember and to see how long she could hold on to someone's power. They were not looking for a way to control  
Rogue's power, they were all about giving her as much power of she could take, not how much was safe. Rogue had absorbed part of seven different mutants, but these experiments had forced Rogue to control her powers. She could now have contact with a person for one whole minute without her powers starting. Which was pretty good.

Right now the test had gone to the next level again. The guards were taking Rogue to the 'white room,' this was the name of the experiment room, it was named by the mutants in this place because the whole room was the color white, where a doctor named Dr. Rancid was going to see what affects absorbing a whole person would have on Rogue.

The mutant that Rogue was going to absorb was a psychotic young girl named Hope Robbins or 154, who used her power of self-explosion to kill her abusive parents and abolish their home. She was twelve; she had black hair with light blue highlights, and matching blue eyes.

Rogue was finally rolled into the 'white room.' The guards rolled the gurney next to another identical one and exited the room. Rogue turned her head and saw Hope. Hope looked at Rogue and smiled at her, not in a friendly way, but more of a crazed way. Rogue then glanced at Dr. Rancid stuck her finger up at him. Dr. Rancid just smiled at this and began to record the data.

"Time 10:30 am, subjects 154 and 453 are prepped and ready to go," said Rancid, " Beginning absorbing test. Subject 453 will fully absorb subject 154."

Dr. Rancid looked at the guards and they pushed the gurneys closer together. Rogue felt Hope's hand hold onto her own. Rogue quickly closed her eyes focused on her powers not working. It was working. But once a minute was up, Rogue could feel her powers beginning to kick in. Rogue could feel memories fill her mind and a power that was not her's force its way into her body. It hurt so badly; but she would not scream. Rogue never screamed before so why should she start now?

Finally the pain became too much and Rogue passed out cold.

**To be continued... **

Did you like it? There might be spelling mistakes, but I can't spell to save my life, so just ignore them okay?

I also want to thank Icedblaze for the helpon this chapter. She made it more detailed.


	2. They're both gone

Perfect Chance

Disclaimer: I, Melinda Warren, make no profit in the writing of this story because I own nothing of this movie. So sad.

Summary: Rogue went missing the same day Jean Grey died, that was three years ago. What happens when Logan finds out that a doctor that worked on the Weapon X project is doing experiments on her to create the prefect weapon. Will she be the same when the X-men find her.

I what to thank:

GGlova213

DarkAngelmi818

Maria Potter1

enchantedlight

sleepy26

tanza

irisheyesrsmiling

Dory Shotgun

Leash

LettersFromHome

For reviewing the first chapter of my story

This bit of the story starts off a year after everyone has gotten back from Alkali Lake, Jean has died and Rogue has gone missing, everyone thinking both of them are dead.  
**  
Chapter two - They're both gone**

Logan was in the Danger Room again. It was the fifth time this week. He was beating the shit out of anything that came close to him; robots, weapons, wreckage, anything that got in the way of his fists. He was angry. No, not angry, he was pissed! Today was the worst day of the year. It was the same day that a year ago he had lost the two most important girls in his life; his emotional wounds had yet to heal from the tragedy.

Jean Grey.

The love of his life. Bright red hair, great smile, wonderful personality and was one of the most caring people that he had ever met. She was the doctor that he attacked when he first woke in this damn place. Jean was one of the only mutants in the whole mansion that would give him a chance. Scooter never liked him. It didn't matter that she had said to him, "Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, they don't bring him home... they marry the good guy," before they went to rescue the mutant kids from Stryker's base. Although Logan knew Jean loved Scooter, and always would, he would still love her for the rest of his natural life, no matter how long that was.

And Rogue. His Marie.

She was the runaway girl that stowed away in the back of his trailer and then asked for a ride after he had found her. She was the one that he had stabbed through the chest on their first night in the mansion. The teenage girl who was like a daughter to him, the kid he would never have. Rogue was the only person that would see through the tough exterior to the softer side of Logan, the side that rarely came out. She was the girl he promised to protect while she cried on his shoulder and the one he had risked his life for to save after Magneto had put her into that machine. But he had failed her.

And just like that they were both gone. One had boldly died to save the lives of her friends and loved ones. The other one had disappeared right before the first one died. The memory of that day burned through Logan's mind like a fresh fire that wouldn't go out no matter how many times he tried to forget.

**Flashback**

Jean had just gotten the X-jet out of the snow and the water had swallowed her whole, everyone was upset or crying. It was just then, when Logan realized that someone was missing. He scanned the compartment of mutants. Both John and Rogue were gone.

"Where's Rogue?" he asked to no one in particular.

Everyone glaced around uneasily, no one had seen them.

"She went after John, when he left," Bobby cringed, "I thought she came back with you guys."

Logan turned to the Professor and gave him a look that said 'Well? Look for her'. The Professor silently closed his eyes, placing his hands to his temples; he searched the area under them for the mutant known as Rogue. After about ten minutes the Professor opened his eyes with a discouraged look on his face.

"There is no trace of her." The Professor's words were left a taste of poison in their mouths.

"No," Bobby gasped in mystified shock.

Logan's voice came out broken and on the verge of crying. "She can't be..."

"Rogue is gone." Professor Xavier winced and his gaze fell to the floor, one of his students, a poor runaway girl, was lost to them.

"No!" Logan launched himself at the Professor and grabbed onto the front of his suit, he shook the man violently as his eyes grew watery. He could not believe it. He would not believe it. Rogue couldn't be dead, she was too strong, she had too much life to live. Logan's gaze fell over everyone in the compartment until his eyes fell on Bobby, the young boy had tears running down his face, Logan would cry too, he knew, as soon as the anger had passed.

The ride back to the mansion was quiet, not a sound could be heard. Everyone was crying silently over the loss of two powerful friends. When the X-jet finally arrived back at the mansion, Logan was the first one off. He stormed off straight to the Danger Room to smash something and release his anger on some poor robot.  
**  
End of Flashback**

At the end of that week Logan had gone off again, not looking foreword to sticking around for a while. He had gone back to Alkali Lake to see if there was any proof to say that Rogue was alive. But there was nothing. Not a foot print, nor even a scent that he could have followed. He would not believe that the girl that he thought of as a daughter was gone.

After two months of trying to find anything Logan had come back to the Institute, he was always in a bad mood, snapping at anyone and everyone that pissed him off. But it was Bobby had pissed him off the most. He had mourned for Rogue for two months, and then he had gotten over Rogue and moved on to a girl whose name was Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee. Logan held nothing against the girl, but the ice-cube was a different story. It was like Rogue was forgotten and he moved onto the next girl. Ororo was also angry with the ice-cube but it wasn't as if Bobby cared much.

Logan had finally finished with his danger room session, and he stiffly pressed the button on the elevator for the ground floor. Once he was there he walked out the front doors, following a path he knew all too well; at the end of the path stood two headstones. On one headstone an engraved message read:

"Jean Grey,  
Caring friend,  
Loving fiancée  
Will be missed by everyone"

And on the other headstone read:

"Rogue,   
Loving daughter,  
Devoted friend  
Will be missed forever"

Logan sat very still on the bench besides the headstones. No matter what anyone told him he knew Rogue was still alive, she was a fighter. One day he will find her, but that would have to wait until another time. For now, Logan was just going to sit with the two most important people in his life and tell them about everything that happened in the past year.

**  
To be continued...**

So did ya like? It's probably bad. But, hey, tell me what you think.  
I want to thank Icedblaze woh help make this chapter better. 


	3. After Affects

**Perfect Chance**

Disclaimer: I, Melinda Warren, make no profit in the writing of this story because I own nothing of this movie. So sad

Summary: Rogue went missing the same day Jean Grey died, that was three years ago. What happens when Logan finds out that a doctor that worked on the Weapon X project is doing experiments on her to create the perfect weapon. But who will find her first; the X-men or the Brotherhood

Okay first off I what to thank:

Leash

LettersFromHome

enchantedlight

DarkAngelmi818

bardsgrl4evr

freelke

SerenityMonkala

tanza

bloodytear89

Aleria

sleepy26

Codt

caramellxkissx

sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme

Maria Potter1

For reviewing my story, sorry if I misspelt your name.

**Chapter Three - After Effects**

Rogue groaned as she sat up, glancing around she discovered herself in her cell again. Rogue tried to remember what had happened after Hope had grabbed her hand, but no recollection came to her. Did she let go before the girl had died? What else had happened after she had passed out? Why did her head feel like it had been run over by a truck? Other questions floated in and out of Rogue's busy mind, but then a small voice soon answered Rogues' questions.

"Are you and me going to friends now?" The voice asked in a giggling tone.

Rogue sat up straighter, more alert that a voice she didn't know was talking to her. She audibly asked the voice. "Who said that?"

The voice came again, but now it was from the empty space besides Rogue. "I did. Me. Hope."

Rogue glanced to her right and saw Hope sitting beside her, humming a nameless tune. Hope was not in the normal light blue pants and shirt that everyone in this place got, no, she was wearing a black sun dress that had a long sleeved purple mesh top underneath. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore no shoes on her feet. Rogue closed her eyes and shook her head, hoping to shake away the image of the girl she had absorbed, but when she opened her eyes, Hope was still there.

"Your not here, you don't exist." Rogue curled herself into a tight ball and began to rock herself gently. One of the powers Rogue had absorbed off a young boy months ago was still playing up. He had the uncanny ability to create illusions of people and of places. So naturally, her powers started to screw up and created the newest person in Rogue's head.

"Of course I'm not. I'm in your head silly." Hope giggled manically that sent a chill down Rogue's spine.

"Of course you are. Where else would you be?" Rogue deadpanned, as if it were the most obvious thing that someone would think of.

"You took my life force, all of it, just like the good doctor said you would. Now I share your body, your mind, your memories and your spirit." Hope chuckled again as if it funny in some strange way.

Rogue's voice trembled as she asked. "I killed you?"

"Yes, but it was to make you stronger." Hope continued to smile as if getting killed didn't bother her, "Don't worry I don't hold anything against you. My life was pretty dull anyway. My parents were always yelling at me and then they got abusive. They blamed me for all of their problems like why dad got fired, or why mum could not get over her drug addiction; that kind of crap just pissed me off. One day I just snapped. I was so angry; dad kept hitting me and mum wouldn't stop yelling, that's when my power emerged. I blew up, literally. The whole went up along with my parents, those fucking bastards. The flames were so pretty. They didn't burn me, they didn't judge me. That was when Dr. Rancid found me; he took me in and started to test me. The tests hurt a lot, but I got to blow up lots of stuff. It was loads of fun." The smile that was on Hope's face was to the point of uttermost insanity, Rogue shivered.

"So your power is to blow things up?"

"Yep. Rancid called it self-explosion or something along those lines. Along with it I learned the ability to blow things up by pointing at them or looking at them. Destroying stuff is fun. The fire is so pretty when it dances on destruction," Hope's once normal eyes had a glint of insanity in them; she seemed completely warped into her ability to destroy.

She stood up in front of Rogue and yanked Rogue into a standing position. The smile on her face grew. Rogue pulled her gloved hand out of the younger girl's in a rush of anger.

"I'm going to help you with our new power," Hope told her with an innocent look in her eyes that Rogue didn't care for.

"Bite me!" Rogue yelled at the still smiling Hope, "I don't want your help! You're not really here! You're just in my head; I'm not really talking to you! You're just the memory of some girl who is dead! Just go away!" Rogue turned at the wall and smashed her fists against it. Removing them, Rogue saw that there were now two fist shaped dents in place of the wall. Another one of Rogue's powers had come through; super strength. From a 14 year old boy called J.T., he had blonde hair, blues eyes and a handshake like a vice.

_'Look at me__ I'm yelling at something that's not even there, an illusion. I must have finally cracked.' _Rogue just shrugged and smiled to herself,_ 'But then again, I do know a woman that controls the weather, and a man with Adamantium claws that come out of his knuckles. Guess I'm doing okay then.'_ (AN. The reason why Rogue changes from say angry to happy in like five seconds is because of all the people in her head. Sometimes the personality of another person will come through without Rogue knowing, and she thinks its part of her own personality and nothing is wrong.)

Rogue groaned, her hands went straight to her temples and she rubbed them slowly, trying to stop the throbbing in her mind. She was still trying to sort through the load of new memories in her head, she did not just have a small number of memories, she had a twelve year old's whole life in her memory. At the new confusion the other voices took up opportunity and were being very loud and annoying. Rogue did not need her emotions to flare up right now and bring yet another power to the surface of her mind.

"Okay. First thing you want to do is, think of the thing you want to blow up and or look at it, your choice, and point to it. It should go BOOM! Make sure you are feeling angry, very angry, otherwise it won't work. My powers don't work unless I'm really mad." Hope continued on as if Rogue hadn't had an outburst at her.

Rogue rolled her eyes and looked for something in the room; her eyes fell onto her so called bed. Maybe if she TRIED to destroy something Hope would shut up. Rogue reached her hand out to point at the bed and thought of all the doctors and scientists that had experimented on her. Slowly Rogue felt her angry grow as well as the power that was now permanently inside her. She tilted her head to the side and the bed made a huge explosion that echoed throughout her room and beyond. Bits and pieces of the bed flew everywhere and there was smoke coming off the metal frame of the bed, the only part that remained. She never had liked that bed.

Rogue turned to look at Hope. Hope had a huge smile on her face, and was twirling around in a circle as she clapped her hands, "Wonderful, perfect. You did great for a first try. It took me forever to learn control, but I got to blow up a lot of things in the process. Those were the times," Hope's eyes glided away with memories passed and Rogue was happy that she had made the girl smile because she felt bad for the crappy life the girl had led before. Rogue smiled at Hope, at least the kid was having fun, even if she was dead.

Rogue knew the guards would be coming to see what all the noise was all about, but at the moment, she was happy talking to another person, even if they weren't really there. The illusion did have its own personality so therefore it was another person. Rogue started a conversation with the memory of Hope.

"Okay I've got to ask what is with the outfit? I've seen your memories and you don't usually wear that." Rogue indicated the black sundress the girl was wearing.

"I thought I could go for a change. Anyways, it was your mind that created me, your mind saw my personality and created this outfit for me," replied Hope with a friendly, less frightening, grin.

The two girls talked for a few more minutes before they both heard the familiar sound of keys being inserted into a lock. Rogue glanced at Hope and expected the girl to fade away or something, but she didn't.

"It's okay. People can only see me if you want them to," Hope explained.

Rogue nodded with a smile and waited for the door to open. She was glad that she had someone to talk to, it would help take away some of the pain.

**To be continued . . . . . . . . .**

**Did everybody like? I'll update soon if I can.**

Again Icedblaze helped me to make it better.


	4. He's going to be a what?

Perfect Chance

**Disclaimer: **I, Melinda Warren, make no profit in the writing of this story because I own nothing of this movie. So sad I do own the plot.

**Summary:** Rogue went missing the same day Jean Grey died, that was three years ago. What happens when Logan finds out that a doctor that worked on the Weapon X project is doing experiments on her to create the perfect weapon. But who will find her first; the X-men or the Brotherhood.

Okay first off I what to thank: 

DarkAngelmi818

bloodytear89

Rach6

M.J.L.S

sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme

Silent Murderess

Maria Potter1

thegetaway-xx

caramellxkissx

Wild's Daughter

emma134

enchantedlight

For reviewing my story. Your reviews keep me going. 

**sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme**** - **_I know people in Rogue's head aren't __cooperative but I wanted one person to be helpful and not always yelling at Rogue because of her power.  
_  
**bloodytear89** - _The reason why Rogue couldn't blow up the room is because the rooms are made so mutants can use their powers in them but can't use their powers to get out. Rogue has tried before and learnt the hard way, but that will be explained more in the next chapter.  
_  
_This chapter is set about seven months after the second chapter. Sorry if Logan seems out of character, but I wanted to show the softer side of him and in this Logan and Ororo are a lot closer.  
_  
**Chapter four - He's going to be a what?**

Logan mumbled to himself, cursing every now and then as he stalked down the hallway. Everywhere he went teachers and students cleared out of his way, not wanting to get caught in the Wolverine's bad mood. They knew all too well that he would deal out a harsh punishment or yell at all those unfortunate enough to get in his way. Logan had just come back from telling Chuck that he would be staying at the mansion for good, no more going on long trips to find nothing, and would become an X-man for him, but no it couldn't be that simple, Chuck had to ask Logan to do something for him in return.

He could not believe what Chuck had asked him to do. There was no way in hell he was going to enjoy what was asked of him. A teacher. That's what Chuck wanted him to be. To make up numbers, there were too many students and not enough teachers. Chuck wanted him to teach two different subjects, art and self defense. He had told him that the children would be able to pick one or the other, but they needed to choose one. He claimed that the job was to get his mind off things. 'Things' meaning Rogue and her death. Even if Logan did love Jean and would for the rest of his life, he decided that it was time to move on. But Rogue on the other hand was not an option. Rogue was alive and not even God himself could convince him otherwise.

Self defense he could do. Logan knew many different types of self defense, he had learned from all the bar fights he used to participate in. Logan supposed the class was necessary because of all the threats to the school and its students but it didn't mean that art was.

Chuck wanted Logan, the Wolverine, to teach some bratty children art, as in paint a picture from your past or paint how you feel on a certain subject. The Wolverine did not do art. He couldn't even paint or draw! It was just something he didn't go near; it was something that he thought Scooter would be good at, being the Boy Scout that he was. Logan could sculpt, but other than that he knew nothing about the subject. He found out a while ago that, if he had a huge piece of clay in front of him and just started to hit it, it was a great way to release stored up anger. He got some pretty crazy shapes most of the time.

Logan was so frustrated that he wanted to hit something and that's exactly what he did. Logan punched his metal encased fist through the wall just outside one of the student's rooms.

_'Shit' _He quickly extracted himself from the spot before anyone could notice him and returned to his thinking.

It wasn't like he couldn't teach someone something, it was just Logan was not very good with children. He never had been and would never be. Logan continued down the hall, turning right at the end of it. He was heading to the garden, hopefully Ororo was doing some gardening, he could talk to the weather goddess about the job Xavier wanted him to do.

Logan smiled to himself when he found Ororo in the gardens, alone. The weather goddess was humming to herself as she planting some new Rosebuds in her personal flower bed, away from the children that liked to play around here. Quietly he made his way to Ororo, once he was behind her he opened his mouth to speak.

"So I heard that we have a new teacher in the mansion," Ororo said cutting off Logan before he could get a single word out.

Logan smiled, "How did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways," Ororo chuckled with a small smile on her face as she turned to look at Logan.

Logan gave a trademark grin, "And here I thought I was being quiet."

"Oh, you were, I just saw your reflection in the window," said the weather goddess and pointed to the window above her.

Logan looked at the window and saw his reflection. He smiled and sat down next to Ororo.

"So are you going to take the job or not?" Ororo asked going back to her statement.

"I'm not completely sure yet. I mean it might be fun or interesting or something, but I'm not a teaching type of person." He twiddled a couple of blades of grass through his fingers as he looked for her reaction.

"I think it do you a world of good," Ororo commented as she went back to her gardening.

"Really, art is supposed to help me now?" He raised an eyebrow at her mixed Logic.

"Yes, it would. It would stop you from be grumpy all the time."

"I'm not seeing the connection to how this makes me feel less grumpy. I'll have to sit around with little kids and talk them through a picture? That's a twisted way of help."

Ororo laughed. "You make things so much harder than they are." She handed Logan a potted flower. "Now see, you can help."

Logan grunted, but tried to help Ororo with the planting of the flower. In the end the flower was planted on a twenty degree angle. Ororo laughed at Logan's poor attempt and muttered under breath, "Men are hopeless," as she redid the flower and made it straight.

"Do you still believe Rogue is alive?" Ororo asked gently, knowing it was a tender subject to talk about.

"Without a doubt." Logan replied without the slightest hesitation.

"But why?" Ororo was at in a confusion of how Logan could still think she was alive after all this time. Even if she was then she'd somehow need shelter and food…she had disappeared in the middle of the cold.

"There's no proof that she's dead. Even if she jumped or something Rogue wouldn't go down without a fight," Logan answered.

"You really cared for her didn't you," It was more of a statement than a question, but Logan replied anyway.

"Rogue's like the daughter I never had but always wanted." Logan glanced at the kids playing as he said this, it was the weekend and everyone was having fun with no lessons.

"You know Rogue would want you to be happy and move on with your life. Try something new, like the teaching thing. She wouldn't want you moping around the mansion and scaring the children."

Logan slowly nodded his head, he knew there was a reason he loved this woman. Logan lent forward and captured her lips with his own. There was a fire in their passion that pushed them further into the moment of bliss.

It ended too soon when Logan saw the one person that he hated more than anything, Bobby, the ice cube, with that girl on his arm. Shaking his head, Logan knew his was going to have a nice long talk with that boy one of these days. But right now he was going to relax with Ororo; all of his problems could go on hold for the day.

That was until tomorrow, and tomorrow ice cube was getting told exactly want Logan thought of him.

**Another chapter down. The next chapter is going to be about Rogue, just letting you know. So did everyone like it or was it crap? I'd love to know. I hope the spelling is better, I got my dad to look over it, so I can only hope.**

Again I want to thank icedblaze for helping to make this chapter better.

Does anyone want suggest some of the powers that Rogue has absorbed and she can bring back up?


	5. Sessions

**Perfect Chance**

**Disclaimer: **I, Melinda Warren, make no profit in the writing of this story because I own nothing of this movie. So sad I do own the plot.

**Summary:** Rogue went missing the same day Jean Grey died, that was three years ago. What happens when Logan finds out that a doctor that worked on the Weapon X project is doing experiments on her to create the perfect weapon. But who will find her first; the X-men or the Brotherhood.

Okay first off I what to thank people for reviewing my other chapter and if you asked a question I will answer it:

_**bloodytear89** _

_**Leash **- Logan has no hard proof that she is alive and the Professor said he would tell Logan if he got any news. (That will be in later chapters)_

_**DarkAngelmi818** - I have seen Serenity the movie, but I didn't realize that my story sounded like it. I dreamt of this idea, sorry if it seemed like I was copying it, I didn't mean to and it's not suppose to seem like the movie. _

_**enchantedlight**_

_**IcedBlaze** - Rogue has learnt the hard way you can't escape by yourself, it will be explained better in a later chapter. It also takes a while to build a new cerbro and the place is protected so Xaiver can't sense Rogue. I will try and make Carol Denvers be absorbed but I don't know much about her.  
_  
**sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme** - _I changed the end of the 4th chapter so please read it. I made Logan and Ororo together. _

_**caramellxkissx** - Your right; Chuck is Charles and Scooter is Scott._

**_UbEr-BaD-jUjU_** - the X-men will find her soon.**  
**  
_This chapter is set about a year and a half after the 3rd chapter. So now Rogue is really good friends with Hope now, okay? I know it's confusing but it will all come together later. I hope. I also redid some of the end in chapter 4. This chapter contains a bit of violence and blood._

**Chapter Five - Sessions **

Rogue was lying on her back in the middle of her new room, a frown securely etched on her tired face as she played with the hem of her new ripped light blue singlet. Earlier that day Rogue had ripped the sleeves off her shirt in anger. They were now tied firmly around her wrists so it looked like she was wearing wrist cuffs. A couple of days ago she had overheard the guards outside her door. A new doctor was coming to examine her, a specialist of the mind because of the "bad" she had done in the past. Like the 'bad' she had done to her room.

When she had gotten angry with the voices in her head she had completely destroyed her old room in rage. She had blasted apart everything in sight and even killed a couple of guards that were innocent to her. Now she felt empty, it didn't matter at all to her that she had killed, she was a murderess and she felt nothing.

**Flashback **

They yelled and screamed at her that it was her fault they were trapped in her head. None of them would just shut up, it hurt so badly that Rogue couldn't think straight. She clutched her head in vain, trying to stop the onslaught of thoughts and memories that weren't hers. Rogue couldn't stand it; they were so loud, so mean, so much so that she couldn't control them. Rogue's emotions went haywire and the past powers she had absorbed grew out of control. Her newly replaced bed started to float in the air, then it twisted and spun at such a speed it was impossible to follow. The bed itself had started to twist itself into a knot, thanks to the metal on it and Magneto's power. Then Rogue herself began to levitate, darts were shot at her from the newly implanted controlling units, but they all stopped before hitting her and fell harmlessly to the floor. The padding on the walls started to freeze over and whenever Rogue looked at a spot on the ice covered walls they would crack and dent before her eyes, Hope's power was coming. The bed had tied itself into a tightly compacted metal ball, when Rogue looked at it again, it exploded. Little bits of metal lodged itself in the icy walls all over the place. Rogue was too busy trying to stop the voices in her mind that she didn't bother to stop this onslaught of sharp metal and little pieces lodged themselves deeply into her skin. She started to bleed where the metal was lodged, but didn't move to wipe away the blood. Her palms were pushing hard against her temples as she groaned in pain. Bone claws erupted from her knuckles. Her previous cuts started to heal themselves; the wedged in metal pushed itself out with her new ability to close the cuts. By the time she was completely healed the only evidence of her wounds was the bloodstains that covered her body and had seeped into her clothes. The claws sunk back into her hands.

Rogue looked as the metal door as it shook violently, when her gaze fell upon the vibrating metal it instantly flew off its hinges. The door slammed into an icy wall and lodged itself in place. It was stuck vertically and at Rogue's eye level, it was still shaking, like it wanted to move around. Five guards had come in with they saw the destruction from the cameras; they were armed with what looked like metal sticks, and metal tranquilizer guns. They thought that they could stop Rogue. Rogue took one look at them and the door flew straight back at them, forcing them back out of the room.

Rogue fell back down to the floor but landed on her feet with a loud thump. She looked at the doorway again and smile it was empty. She was about to make a break for it out of this Godforsaken place when the voices roared up again. She groaned and quickly brought her hands back up to her temples as she dropped to her knees. Rogue closed her eyes tightly as words were yelled in her head at her.

_'Murdering Bitch' _

_'Power taking witch'_

_'You evil spawn of the devil'_

_'Monstruo' (Means **monster **in Spanish)_

_'Durchgeknalltes monster' (Means **crazy monster** in Germen)_

Outside of the room three of the guards were getting up. As they entered the room Rogue could barely hear them muttering about good for nothing mutants, the voices were so loud. Rogue looked up at them and gasped in fright. The shards of metal in the walls started to twitch. They dislodged and flew out of the wall, straight at the guards. Before two of them could do anything they had sharp metal embedded through two of the guards' necks. The guards fell to the floor and died instantly as their windpipe had been cleanly cut through, there bodies hit the floor with a thump. Rogue took in deep breaths and realized that the voices had stopped. The last guard looked down at his fallen friends, quickly he grabbed his gun and pointed it at Rogue and shot at her

"You are a fool," said Rogue as she stopped the tranquilizer dart a foot away from her head, but her voice was different. It sounded like multiple people were speaking at once.

The guard recognized the voices. They were the people that 453 had absorbed over two years before. Before he could blink, his gun was yanked out of his hands and smacked him across the face. He was lost to the darkness as his body fell to the ground, unconscious.

Rogue's mind was overflowed with so many emotions that weren't hers and the pained returned. Rogue couldn't take it anymore, with her mind a muddled mess of thoughts she couldn't tell who she was or who they were she collapsed to the ground without a sound. Before Rogue went deaf to the world she felt someone pick up her hand and say in a small voice, "You did well Rogue."

That was Hope.

The first day upon waking in her new room.

When Rogue had first found herself in her new room she hadn't remembered everything that had happened. When it had all came back to her she leaned against the wall and rubbed her head in pain. The voices had taken over again. Tears sprung to her eyes at that thought, she was losing the battle of her mind. The other people she had absorbed were winning.

It was only then that she realized something was wrong. She wasn't wearing any gloves; in fact her hand was bloodied. Rogue studied her arm to see a small chip-like square inserted into her wrist. _Where did that come from? What's that do? _Rogue shook her hand in the air experimentally, a shock ran through her arm from her wrist and she cried out in pain. Biting her lower lip in hurt she brought her hand back down to study it again.

Her wrist throbbed and the bleeding was consistent. Rogue closed her eyes for a moment of blissful nothingness when there was the sound of the doorknob turning. The guards were coming again; she had to get out of here. With all her new powers that shouldn't be a problem…look what had happened last time. Rogue idly noticed the new plastic dart guns in the corners of her room before the guards walked in.

Immediately she stood up and started to summon one of her borrowed powers. Before she could even think to send an attack at them pain ricocheted throughout her entire system and Rogue fell back to the floor writhing in pain. It felt as if all her veins had suddenly caught fire and were burning her apart from the inside. Tears came to Rogue's eyes as she convulsed in uncontrolled agony. She could just barely hear the guards laughing at her from above.

"Hey mutie, how ya like your new chip?"

The second one continued the taunt. "Yeah, you like ta feel that pain bitch?"

The fiery feeling that burned through her stopped abruptly, but Rogue stayed curled into a ball on the floor. Her veins tingled from the leftover sensation and her body shook, one of the guards went up to her and grabbed her by her covered arm, pulling her roughly into a standing position he pushed her back onto her new plastic framed bed and threw gloves at her.

"Put those on Mutie, you'll have more tests later. And don't think about escapin' again, kus' anytime you try to use those powers of yours you'll feel that pain again. Multiple chip burnin' can cause brain damage I hear."

Rogue couldn't bring her eyes up to look at the guard. She was still shaken, her body continued to tremble even when the door closed behind the guards and they left. She had never felt such pain before, if she thought being forced to absorb people before was bad then she was in Hell now.

Rogue pulled herself up into a ball and gently rocked herself on the bed. If what that guard had said was true, which it certainly seemed to be, then she had lost the only chance of escape that she was ever going to get. Rogue put her head in her knees and let the tears fall freely, she felt she would never get out of here alive.

**End of Flashback **

**A week later…**

Rogue heard the door creak open; she turned her head to see who was coming for her now. In the doorway stood her two new guards that she hated more than anything, and a young-ish looking woman with dark brown curly hair and soft brown eyes with a small pair of spectacles on. She wore a business suit with a white doctor's coat over that. On the coat there was a name tag that said:_ "Hello my name is Dr. Julie Greenwood". _Julie had a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. On her face she wore a small, kind smile.

Rogue glared at the woman with distrust and didn't move from her spot on the floor. Ms. Greenwood smiled sweetly back at Rogue.

"Take her to exam room 2, please" Ms. Greenwood instructed politely.

The two guards nodded and walked closer to Rogue. Rogue's eyes narrowed as they came closer, but her painful memories of her chip prevented her from struggling as they lifted her up and dragged her to "Exam Room 2". They placed Rogue in a cold metal chair and waited for Ms. Greenwood to enter the room before leaving and locking the door. Rogue knew they would be waiting for her just outside the door.

Rogue watched as Ms Greenwood sat on the other side of the table, her glared deepened.

"Hello Rogue, I can call you Rogue I suppose?" Ms. Greenwood held on a fake sense of sincerity, but she didn't wait for Rogue's answer before she continued. "My name is Dr. Julie Greenwood, but you can call me Julie."

_'Well duh,' _Rogue thought with a roll of her eyes,_ 'It's on your tag.'  
_  
"Dr. Rancid has hired me to talk to you," Julie continued.

_'Really. The bastard is a real asshole,' _Rogue's interest was deadpanned, her face held no expression. _'Okay bored now.' _

Julie noted on her paper Rogues' no show of reaction or emotion. She looked at the questions that Dr. Rancid had told her to ask. Basically he wanted to know was who in control of Rogue's mind. Was it her or someone else? And how much she remembered after couple of years of a person she had absorbed.

Rogue looked at Julie and sighed this was going to be very long and boring.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions, just answer them as truthfully as you can," said Julie

Rogue looked down at her finger nails thinking they could be more interesting then this woman.

"Okay first question," said the doctor, "Can you remember when you got here, how long ago was that?"

Rogue looked at the woman with a blank look. There was no way in hell she was going to answer the question, or any of her questions. Instead she decided to be a smart ass. "I'm sure you already know, it's not like you didn't read my file when that bastard hired you."

Julie looked back at Rogue with a disapproving look and jotted down some notes. Rogue couldn't have cared less; she just wanted to get out of here, out of this place or just back to her cell with no one to bother her with any test or more power absorbing. Rogue sighed and dropped her head onto the table with a bang. Rogue could feel Julie jump, she smiled shortly at this. _'So she a jumpy one,' _

The questions went on for half an hour, but Rogue didn't answer any of them. When asked a question she would just give Julie a look, either a glare or a blank stare, which seemed to freak Julie out.

_'How could such a young looking teenager have such an empty look?' Julie thought to herself. Julie didn't know about all of the experiments done on Rogue, all she was told was what her power and some of the earlier testing, but nothing on Hope or what Rancid has planned for Rogue._

After half an hour Julie called for the guards to take Rogue back to her cell, her expression still remained blank even as they took her out of the cell. Sighing Julie wrote her report for Dr. Rancid, but she also put aside her own report on Rogue to keep.

As the weeks went on Julie Greenwood saw more and more of Rogue. Each week she would learn just a little bit more of her, but as time passed Julie was getting frustrated. Whenever it looked like Rogue would open up to her, she would look at a random space in the room and her defensive shields went back up. What Julie didn't know was that Hope would always be in the room with Rogue. She would tell not to say anything and since they were close Rogue would immediately shut up, her face would go blank, void of any emotion. Julie was normally very good at reading people, but Rogue was still a mystery to her.

Julie had found out that Rogue's power took and kept some of the person she touched and that they never did truly disappear or fade from her mind. She still didn't know how many people were in Rogues' head, but she was trying. Julie had also found out, from one of the guards, that Rogue, over the past two and a half years, had tried to escape over six times. Each time ending in failure and Rogue having more testing done to her. Rogue had been involved in electro-shock torture, underwater torture (If you've seen Dark Angel, when the kids are strapped to the bottom of a water-filled tank to see how long they can hold their breath), and more traditional types of torture. Their favorite was cutting into her with razor-sharp objects and seeing how long it was until she screamed for them to stop.

Dr Rancid was getting impatient, he still didn't have the answers to his questions, but Dr. Julie Greenwood was one of the best mind doctors in the world. So he would wait for the results.

Nobody knew that Rogue could feel what they were feeling. Heck Rancid didn't even know she could bring some of the other powers up without being angry, sad or some other big emotion. Another one of her powers. She was empathic. Rogue smiled grimly at the fact that she used to be able to piss people off without even being in the room but the smile soon faded. Now with the stupid chip in her wrist she couldn't do anything until Rancid wanted to accomplish her final plan. Rogue grimaced with the memory, she knew what Rancid wanted to do to her. Rancid he wanted her to be his one man army for the war that was coming. Rogue had found out from the people in her head. Rancid had told them before having Rogue absorb them.

Rogue knew that soon the people in her mind would try to take over, hell they had all ready tried before and each time they did it got harder for Rogue to gain control and remember who she was.

_'Logan, please…find me soon.'_ She thought sadly to herself as she sat in the corner of the room, slowly losing herself in her own mind, tears slowly rolled down her face.

**Okay another chapter down and it's my longest. I'm so happy. I hope everyone enjoys it. So tell me, it wasn't to bad was it? Is the spelling any better? Also does anyone want to give a bit of background on Carol Denvers and how Rogue absorbed her? I don't know much about her, I never read the comics or saw the older cartoon. Thanks and please read and review. **

**Again I want to thank the wonder Icedblaze for helping me with the chapter.**


	6. Dealing with an ice cube

Perfect Chance

**Disclaimer: **I, Melinda Warren, make no profit in the writing of this story because I own nothing of this movie. So sad I do own the plot.

**Summary:** Rogue went missing the same day Jean Grey died, that was three years ago. What happens when Logan finds out that a doctor that worked on the Weapon X project is doing experiments on her to create the perfect weapon. But who will find her first; the X-men or the Brotherhood.

Okay first off I what to thank everyone for reviewing my other chapter:   
**Leash****  
Dory Shotgun  
****irisheyesrsmiling****  
****DarkAngelmi818****  
****QueenApailana****  
****enchantedlight****  
****GGlova213****  
****mitchicul****  
****Gynx8****  
random girl  
****sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme****  
****thegetaway-xx****  
****caramellxkissx****  
****sagestar****  
**  
Also thefirst five chapters have been re-done, so please read the newer versions.  
_This chapter is set about another year after the 4th chapter, so Rogue has been gone for about two years and seven months._  
**  
Chapter 6 - Dealing with an ice cube**

"Another year gone," Logan mumbled to himself as he walked towards his classroom. Logan was still teaching, he had the job found to be quiet interesting, and the students never dared to play up, knowing what Logan would have them do. It could be either be cleaning the X-jet or no T.V. for a month or something even worse that went along those lines. Logan wasn't a mean teacher but he was strict when it came to ignoring him while was he was talking

Even though most of his self defence classes were just starting newbies, everyone that had signed on loved it. The younger kids adored the fact that they could fight and not get in trouble by the other teachers. They could just say that they were practicing for class. The older students loved the class because it gave them a chance to learn that they didn't always need their powers to fight someone and if the school was attacked again they this time they could help instead of running.Logan clearly explained that they were only supposed to fight for self defence, not because they could.

Logan had made it clear that if anyone got into a serious fight, they would be taken out of the class. Most of the students thought the idea was fair and promised to behave, at least, most of the time they did. From time to time a younger student would get a bit bored and end up pranking another student. Then everyone in the class would have to be careful. They might be youngsters but when it came down to pranking they were some of the best.

The art class on the other hand was doing okay as well. Logan actually enjoyed it, maybe a bit more than the self defence, though he would never admit it. Not as many students signed on to do it, but Logan still got three full classes. Each with 20 students in them. Since Logan couldn't paint to save his life he had decieded that he would teach clay sculpture and building sculptors out of bits and pieces; like wood and metal.

Logan stopped in front of his classroom. He could feel someone watching him, turning, Logan turned and looked down the hallway. Standing at the far end of the hallway was the Ice Cube. Upon seeing Logan look at him, fear flashed across his face. Bobby quickly looked else where and made his way down the hallway away from Logan.

_'Good,' smiled to himself Logan, 'He still remembers our little talk.'_

**Flashback**

One year before

Bobby was sitting in the rec room, with his arm around Jubilee. They were quietly chatting to each other. Jubilee had her head resting on his shoulder. She would smile and laugh whenever Bobby said something funny

Logan watched from the doorway. He had just come back from the Professor's office, telling him that he would that the teaching job, under the condition that if anything turned up on Rogue he would be the first to know, when he had spotted the ice cube and remembered he still had to talk to him. Logan stepped into the room. A young girl looked up at him and smiled. The small girl was in both of Logan's classes, and Logan had a soft spot for her. He quickly smiled back, not wanting anyone else to see. 

Logan walked over to the ice cube and grabbed Bobby's arm to yank him up, Logan growled, "I need to speak to you," as he pulling the boy out of the room and into a empty classroom.

"Sorry but I have plans, so piss off," replied the ice cube trying to be brave.

"Yeah, well, your little fire cracker can wait, this is important," growled Logan louder than before as he pushed Bobby hard against the wall.

"The 'fire cracker' has a name,its Jubilee and she is whole lot more important than anything you have to say to me." Bobby replied with a look of anger on his face.

"Well, ice cube, I don't agree with that," Logan snarled as he pushed harder one the boy, "I don't like the way you treat the girls around this place."

"What the hell are you talking about?" questioned Bobby his anger raising, "What's wrong with the way I treat girls?"

"Gee I don't know," claimed Logan as he pretended to think, "You mourn the death of Rogue for the brief period of two months. Two fucking months! What the hell is wrong with you? Rogue loved you with all of her heart! So after her disappearance you get over her and move to the next thing with a pair of legs."

"Look it's not my fault you can't accept the fact that Rogue is dead and she is never coming back," replied Bobby as he tried to get Logan off of him but failed miserably, "Why should I waste my life to mourn over someone just like you are? Follow my lead and move on."

Logan pushed even harder on Bobby so he couldn't move and growled, "She's not dead you asshole. I was right, you were never good enough for her," Logan's eyes narrowed, "You should mourn her because she was a great girl that gave her heart to you and you took two months of your life to not see another girl then you moved on to the next thing you saw."

"I don't have to justify myself to the likes of you!" yelled Bobby, "Just cause you can't believe she's never, ever coming back doesn't mean I have to too! So stop living in the past and move on."

Snick Logan unsheathed his claws and placed them against Bobby's neck, not to kill the boy, just hurt him a bit, "You have some nerve bub, you're gonna pay for being such a prick. Rogue gave you all of her entire being and you threw it down the toilet for a little black haired fire cracker."

Bobby tried to step away from the claws but found himself pressed against the wall. Bobby eyes flew from the metals blades to the man that they were attached to and his eyes narrowed, "Fuck you!" he yelled. "You have know idea what my life was like. I couldn't even fucking touch her, my life is a whole lot better now with Jubilee as my girlfriend."

That last bit was enough to anger Logan to hurt the ice mutant. A low growl erupted from Logan's throat and he punched his claws in to the wall, making Bobby jump and with the claws gone from his neck he was able move away from the feral man. Logan prevented the boy from running by grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting his feet off the floor. He then proceeded to slam Bobby's body against the wall. He raised his fist and was about to punch the ice cube when the classroom door opened.

It was Peter, who was also known as Colossus, that had opened the door. A look of shock was written across his face, but was replaced with a smirk. Bobby deserved anything Logan gave him. Peter had gotten to know Rogue and be her friend, but the way Bobby had acted when she had died was unforgivable. Peter quickly realized that Logan could seriously hurt Bobby, so he crossed the room and took a hold of Logan's fist.

Logan looked over his shoulder and saw Peter. He tried to move his fist but was unable to do so. Peter shook his head at the older man and muttered, "Save it for the Danger Room." Logan gave Peter a look that said, 'Fuck that. The boy deserves to get hurt.' Peter glanced at Bobby and saw him shaking, Bobby was truely scared of what Logan would do to him. Peter eyes travelled back to Logan and knew the man was not going to give up easily.

"Just think of what Rogue would think of you. Beating up her old boyfriend, because he's an ass," tried Peter, but he saw Logan give the sentence some thought. Still growling Logan slowly relaxed his arm. Peter let go of the him. when he was satisfied that Logan wasn't going to try something.

With one final growl Logan stalked out of the room and left Peter with a shaking Bobby to deal with. Peter looked at Bobby and frowned. "You know," he began, "He could have killed you without a second thought and I would have let him, but Rogue wouldn't have wanted that to happen."

Bobby glanced over at the other mutant and muttered, "Nobody knows what Rogue would have wanted- not even herself. You can never tell which person it is in her that said the things she did." Bobby pushed the older mutant away from him and stalked out the door, closing it with a BANG.

End flashback

Logan pushed the door open and entered his classroom while he for his students. This class was self defence and today he was teaching his students basic defence tactics for if you were attacked from behind. Before his class even started Logan got a message from the Professor, 'Logan I have some important news,' came the Professor's calm voice, 'Please come to my office.' 

'_Chuck I have a class right now can it wait?_' replied Logan  
_  
'It's okay your students have been told and have a free period now.' answered the Professor, 'I have some information on Rogue's death. It turns out that Rogue is alive and friend of mine has told me what happens to mutants that are left alone. Please Logan I would like to tell you in person about Rogue,' _and with that the Professor closed the link.

Logan dropped down into his chair with a look of complete shock on his face. Rogue was alive, he was right along.

**Okay how was that? Good? Bad? Give me some feedback.  
Your reviews keep me writing.  
Also I want to thank the wonderful ****IcedBlaze** **and the lovely ****sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme** for helping me with this chapter. I love you both.


	7. Where is she?

Perfect Chance

**Disclaimer: **I, Melinda Warren, make no profit in the writing of this story because I own nothing of this movie. So sad I do own the plot.

**Summary:** Rogue went missing the same day Jean Grey died, that was three years ago. What happens when Logan finds out that a doctor that worked on the Weapon X project is doing experiments on her to create the perfect weapon. But who will find her first; the X-men or the Brotherhood.

Okay first off I what to thank people for reviewing my other chapter:

**Celtic Cross**

**sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme******

**Leash******

**enchantedlight******

**DarkAngelmi818******

**caramellxkissx******

random girl

ladeda

**Gynx8******

**QueenApailana******

**Mord-Sith Rahl******

alexz   


**glennscm****  
**  
**Chapter 7 - Where is she?  
**  
Logan stalked out of his classroom, thinking of nothing other than getting to Xavier's as quickly as possible. There was one person on his mind. The questions that ran through his brain were all about her, his precious Rogue. Questions like is she really alive or was this just another false lead? If she was alive, where the hell has she been all this time? Who was this person that Xavier had received this information from? Exactly how long had Xavier even known Rogue might still be alive?

Logan made it to the Professor's office in record time and had still been able to give detention to two boys for making fun of a younger mutant. Without caring enough to knock, he barged into the room. Upon seeing others in the room, Logan growled lowly. The whole team was there, including Ororo, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Peter and the Professor.

_'What's goin' on Chuck?' _Logan glared at Xavier harshly**** _'You promised you'd tell me everything you know first. Not invited your own party.'_ Even in his thoughts, Logan was growling.

Xavier merely looked at Logan with a calm look upon his face. _'Logan, I know you're anxious about this information, but you're also not the only one that cares about Rogue.'_

Logan couldn't believe what he just heard, it was hilarious. He snorted and snarled darkly at the Professor. "'Not the only one that cares about Rogue.'" he quoted the professor mockingly, "If I remember correctly, I'm the only one that believed she was still alive over the past two and a half years. Everyone else told me to give up and move on. I'm not cheering now because we have some hard proof that she could be alive. I never stopped believing."

"Logan," Scott cut in, "Everyone here knows that, but don't you think you should hear the Professor out before you start making accusations." 

Logan growled in response, but quieted himself and leaned against the wall near Ororo, impatiently waiting for the older mutant to start talking. Xavier nodded his thanks to Scott, taking a deep breath, he began to talk.

"I received this information five days ago," Xavier raised his hand at Logan to make sure he didn't interrupt the speech, "The reason I did not bring it up before now is because I wanted to make sure that it was for real."

Despite the Professor's raised hand, Logan interjected. "Who's your source?"

The Professor gave him a look that said 'Be quiet'. "As I was saying, I obtained this intellect from a good friend of mine. He used to come to school here, before moving on to work for the government on mutant rights. After he graduated, he has become the Secretary of Mutant Affairs. The man's name is Dr. Henry or "Hank" McCoy." 

"And what exactly did you learn from him?" Logan inquired; he was getting bored of beating around the bush.

"I'm getting there, Logan." replied Xavier coolly; "Hank faxed the documents over this morning." he rolled over towards the fax machine and retrieved a hand full of papers. "Hank has informed me that, sometimes, when a mutant is left on their own for a period of time, it doesn't have to be a long time or a short period of time, they can be taken to undercover government payed programs. These programs are cruel and harsh. Extensive experiments are done on the subjects**** extreme combat training, dangerous weapon training, and many of the mutants are never seen or heard from again."

"Are you saying that Rogue is in one of these places or that she could be in one of places?" Ororo questioned doubtfully as she stood next to her lover, holding his hand lightly for reassurance.

Xavier sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Hank has told me that a friend of his, a mind doctor named Dr. Julie Greenwood, has confirmed that there is a mutant girl with the description of our Rogue, but due to her contract with the head of the program, she is unable to give us any information on the physical or mental health of Rogue. All Hank and I have been able to piece together is that if Rogue is at this place, she is something special to the man in charge and no information has been able to leak."

Through his speech Logan had been growing increasingly annoyed, "Do you know where this program is being held?" he challenged.

"I don't know an exact location, but I do know a 100 metre radius around the area," the Professor explained disheartfully.

"And the area is.." Logan urged him onward.

"The area is in an old hotel. The upper levels make the place look normal, while the lower levels are where all the experiments are done."

"Yeah, but with all respect Professor, that wasn't the question." the usually quiet Kitty spoke and everyone's attention was immediately directed to her uprightness. "The question was where this area is. Please stop dancing around the subject and tell us already. Some of us would be glad to get Rogue back," Kitty shot Bobby a death glare, Bobby cowardly turned away.

Logan smiled at the younger girl. She had been a great friend to Rogue when she was here and now she wanted to look for her as well. He was proud of her.

The Professor glanced down at the document still in his hands. "The paper says; "It's in a abandon town near Alkali Lake, the government has dressed it up to look like it's up and running still, but it's all a distraction to keep the publics' attention away from what they're really doing." Xavier quoted.

"When do we leave?" asked Peter urgently.

"We will not be leaving today," the Professor started, "When I have some more data we will go in, but not until then, okay? I don't want you running in half cocked because your feelings are clouding your judgement."

"Chuck's right," Everyone looked at Logan. He was the last person they thought would agree with Xavier's plan. "We need a plan before we can do anything. It's most likely the people in charge of this place have it well guarded." 

"Well then, let's plan," Kitty piped in eagerly, she might have another chance to see one of her best friends, the last thing she was going to do was screw it up.

7878787878787878787878787878787878787

A middle aged man, in a fading army uniform sat stiffly behind a security desk, muttering to himself about working the unholy hours of the night. He sat in a room that looked a lot like an office lobby; plain coloured wallpaper and a pale coloured carpet. To the outside world this place looked normal, but unknown to everyone, except the inhabitants, the place was a secret undercover government program. He was very quiet as he looked upon his many computer screens. Each screen was split into four panels that showed a cell and in each cell was a person. The people in the cells were aged from as young as five to as old as seventy-five. The army man sighed in boredom, but suddenly jumped when the front doors were flung open.

Quickly the man stood up off his chair and placed his left hand on his gun holster, no one was allowed in this area without the right identification, but he soon released it when he saw who it was. Walking towards him, in a black business suit and a matching black briefcase in her right hand, was Doctor Julie Greenwood. Dr. Greenwood approached the desk and at the guard as she got out her identification card.

"How's your night been so far, Greg?" she asked with a sweet smile as she quickly looked at his name tag on his front of his shirt.

Greg smiled back at the woman in front of him and replied, "It's just gotten a whole lot better."

Dr Greenwood handed over the identification card and waited for Greg to punch in her security number. As Greg put in the number into the computer he didn't notice Dr. Greenwood's eyes quickly flash to a bright yellow. Greg handed back the identification card and open the elevator doors for the doctor, "Have a good night, Dr. Greenwood."

"Don't worry, I will," she called as she got in to the elevator; she waved to Greg as the doors closed.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself when the doors were fully shut. 'Dr. Greenwood' pushed the button for the tenth level and waited.

It only took a few minutes before 'Greenwood' was walking into 'her' office and locking the door. As she sat down on the chair behind the computer her skin began to shift and change. After a couple of seconds instead of Julie Greenwood sitting in the computer chair, it was the mutant shape shifter Mystique. The blue skinned woman smirked as she logged into the doctor's computer, _'This is to easy'_, she thought to herself.

"Eric better like the information I'm getting him," Mystique muttered under her breath as she opened one of the folders on the computer.

7878787878787878787878787878****

How was that guys. Sorry it has taken a while to update, I've had family issues. Again I want to thank the wonderful **IcedBlaze**** for helping me wit this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Also where would you rather Rogue go to: The X-men or The Brotherhood? Your vote**


	8. Information found

**Okay people the next chapter is here. Thank you everyone that reviewed my other chapter, I'm glad everyone likes my story so far. Anyways the vote is still on about which team everyone wants Rogue to go with. SO far the standings are:**

Brotherhood: 5

X-Men: 8

Keep voting :)

Also I want to thank icedblaze for checking over this chapter for me. Thanks very much. On with the story, and tell me what you think.

Chapter 8 - Information found  
  
Mystique clicked on a folder that was named "**My Reports**". She had first gained information from a drunken army officer about a mutant weapon, it wasn't like a biological weapon, it was going to be a mutant used as a weapon against other mutants, and this Dr Rancid was working on it. When she had told Magneto about this, he immediately told her to get more information on the subject for this weapon. She had found the perfect person to help her, one Dr Julie Greenwood.

Mystique had taken the form of a young girl and attacked Julie from behind, knocking her out cold. When Julie had woken up, it was all too easy to get the data she desired out the woman. Julie Greenwood had given up government secrets up with only the smallest fraction of torture. All Mystique had done to the woman was break each and every one of her fingers, slowly and painfully. Each time, Mystique would take a finger and gently caress it, like holding a baby's small hand, before snapping it sharply backwards. Then she would repeat the process. Before she had killed Dr Greenwood, Mystique had received all the information she needed, including security numbers, identification badges, bank accounts, a whole lot of government cover ups and secrets.

Mystique's gaze quickly scanned the titles of the documents, she needed the earliest piece of information on the computer, so she knew what kind of background this mutant had. All the files had the number 453 in the title, '_453 must be the number given to the weapon_,' Mystique reasoned. Instantly her yellow eyes fell upon a titled file "**453 - report one**". Mystique rolled her eyes at her stupidity and clicked on the file.

A WordPad page opened up and Mystique began to read:

_**453 - Report One**_

**Real Name: **she won't tell me

**Number: **453

**Age: **between 19 and 22

First meeting with 453, it didn't go as well as I'd would of liked.

She doesn't talk openly to me and is very closed off to the world around her. She seems to zone out a lot, one minute it will look like she is listening to what I'm saying, and then the next minute her eyes will glaze over and she tunes me out. Whenever I ask her a question she either answers me with a sarcastic comment or not at all.

I guess first off I have to get 453's trust before she will open up to me. That's going to be hard, considering what she has been through. 453 is one of those poor mutants you hear on the news, unluckily enough to be caught by someone that hates them because of their genes.

I'm concerned for 453 mental health; she doesn't seem to be "all there", I would like to know more about the experiments that Dr Rancid has put her through, but he wouldn't tell me. Good thing I still remember how to hack into people's computers.  
  
Mystique closed the document and sighed, '_That hadn't been that helpful_,' she thought to herself, '_Too short_.'. After some more looking through the names on WordPad and audio files she finally came to one that she thought looked interesting, it had the title: "**BgInfoExp**". It only took the blue skinned woman a couple minutes to realize what the name meant; "background information experiments". Smiling evilly, Mystique clicked on the file. A document file came up on the screen.

In the top right hand corner there was a picture of what looked like a woman, around the age of 20. The girl's expression was blank, not a single emotion was displayed, she almost looked dead to the world. Mystique also observed a small cut on her lip and a bigger one across her forehead. Her right eye was badly bruised, and it showed vibrantly with the blood-soaked hair up in a pony tail. What surprised the older mutant the most was the fact that the girl had two white streaks in her hair that framed her face. Under the picture was a small caption: **This is 453, she calls herself Rogue**. "It can't be," she muttered to herself, "I heard you died…Eric will be pleased. Not only have I found out who the weapon is, but I've found where the government is keeping her." Underneath the caption there was two links the first one stated: _click to hear audio,_ while the second said:_ click to read report._ Mystique moved the mouse over the second link and clicked it. Getting comfortable, Mystique began to read the information.  
_  
**Background information on the experiments that were carried out on Rogue**_****

_Okay, I have discovered what types of experiments Dr Rancid has done on Rogue. The way he keeps such detailed descriptions of the horrors on this girl is morbid beyond even my imagination. The earliest tests I could find were done about three years ago._

They were small to begin with. Rancid would have Rogue strapped to a metal gurney and force her powers to be used on animals. He claimed in his files that he wanted to see if Rogue's powers were only useable on humans and mutants. His research showed that Rouge's powers could be used on animals as well as plants and her powers evolved.

The animals that Rancid forced upon Rogue were a cat, a dog, a crocodile. Just like when touching a mutant, Rogue was able to borrow an animals' ability. When she touched a cat, tests showed that Rogue's eye sight had been improved and she could jump over ten feet into the air. She had used these abilities to try and escape from her cell five minutes after the experiment was over. She was captured in ten minutes by guards. When touching the dog, Rogue's senses had been heightened; better smell and hearing. Interestingly enough, when Rogue had touched the crocodile, she received a hard skin almost akin to armour, all over her body. The armour wasn't able to stop bullets from pricing Rogue's skin, but it did stop knives and other sharp object from getting to her.

When Rogue touched a plant, she doesn't get any of its abilities, instead she was able to use the plant's life force, it healed herself and thus killed the plant.

After Rancid had finished with the animal experiments, he started using fellow mutants on Rogue. In the first year that Rogue was in this program Rancid had Rogue absorb small parts of seven different mutants and fully absorb one mutant. All tests before the lasts created these new powers in her.

_**- Create illusions **of people and of places, so real that one is able to touch, smell, taste things in their surroundings._

**- Super strength**, highly above normal _physical strength_.  
_  
**- Telekinesis**, the power to move something by thinking about it without the application of physical force._

**- ****Psychokinesis**, when one is able to manipulate and control objects with the mind, not visible to the naked eye.  
  
_**-** **Empathy**, the ability to read and/or sense the __emotions__ and/or __feelings__ of others.  
**  
- Astral projection**, the ability to separate and control one's __astral body__._

**- Technopathy**, the ability to control technology with the mind.

After Rogue had taken the powers of these mutants, Rancid had the mutants destroyed. One bullet to the head, in an old cell and the bodies burnt.

In her first year here, Rancid also forced Rogue to fully absorb a 12 year old mutant girl that went by the name of Hope Robbins. Hope had the power to blow up things as well as herself with the power of her mind.

The second year here for Rogue got worse. She was subjected to more torture, testing and experiments. More powers were forced upon her as well as more memories. The more memories that entered Rogue's overcrowded mind, the more she was lost to the voices in her head. Sometimes when I was talking with Rogue, it was hard for me to distinguish who I was talking to. It could be Rogue for a minute then a stronger personality would surface and take control. The new personality would be rude and accusing towards Rogue, blaming her for the situation they were in, but the individual would soon disappear back under the chaos of Rogue's mind.

After seeing the effects of fully absorbing one mutant, Rancid made plans for Rogue to absorb more, not caring about the toll it would have on her mind and body. There were another eight mutants that Rogue absorbed only part of and four that she was forced to absorb fully. The eight mutant powers were:

**- ****Force fields,** energy shields, often invisible or translucent, produced as a form of protection.

**- Electrical manipulation,** ability to control, generate, or absorb _electrical fields__._

**- ****Sound manipulation,** ability to mentally manipulate _sound waves__._

**- ****Psionic blast, **power to overload another's mind causing _pain__, memory loss, __loss of consciousness__vegetative state__ or __death__ after having created a psionic link into that person's mind.  
**  
- ****Echolocation,** the power to determine location of items in the environment by use of reflected sound waves, whether generated by the character or ambient sound. Also known as sonar sense._

**- Photographic reflexes,** ability to mimic any athletic or martial arts movement after seeing it once.

**- Wallcrawling,** the power to cling to objects or surfaces by a variety of means.

**- Superhuman accuracy,** ability to be an incredible _marksman__._

While the four permanent powers were:

**- ****Superhuman reflexes,** ability to react faster than a normal human.

**- Enhanced senses,** enhancements of sight, smell, taste, touch, or hearing.

**- Mind control, **power to control the actions or reasoning of another.

**- Danger sense,** ability to sense personal danger. A limited form of clairvoyance.

Too bad for Rogue, she isn't able to use any of these powers. Due to a psychotic break, after her second year here, an electronic implant was inputted into her arm, stopping her from using all of her powers, from her original to her borrowed. Of what I have seen, this implant is situated in her left wrist, carefully set between the vain. To my knowledge, it can't be removed. The doctors allow certain powers at different times pertaining to the requirements in the situation they would use her for. The chip distinguishes different powers by the vibes and strikes of the mutations in her, each mutant gene is different and Dr Rancid has somehow isolated them into separate categories so that he can control which powers are allowed and which are blocked. Not only does this implant stop Rogue's powers, it causes a huge amount of pain to her. In one session with Rogue, I touched a nerve and she tried to use her powers against me. She ended up writhing on the ground, twitching like an animal with fresh tears in her eyes. She trembled long after the shock had stopped and continued to mumble, "stop…please, stop the fire through my veins…please." This was the only time I've ever witnessed her in a weakened state, otherwise she shows nothing to me. The device activates every time it senses the mutant gene being stressed to work, also Rancid has a switch that activates it if he wants. He's used this to aimlessly torture her many times before.

Even before Rogue had the chip implanted, Rancid enjoyed getting her to fight back. He would get one of his guards to take her to the training room and order the guard to try to make Rogue learn how to fight. From what I could find in the past security footage, Rogue was always violent when being transported and due to her photographic reflexes, whenever Rogue saw the guard perform a karate, tae kwon do, jujitsu, or any other form of _martial art__s_, _it was instantly downloaded and mesmerized into her mind. Rancid even brought in trainers from China, Japan, Russia, and all over the world, to train Rogue. After the implant was put in, Rogue would still be trained, the power would just be turned off on the implant and Rouge would be strapped to a plastic chair, head strapped forward, arms tightly bound to the arm rests as well as her legs to the legs of the chair. This way Rogue was forced to watch the trainer and learn all the moves that were shown to her._

Between the fight training and the implant getting put in, Rogue has become more obedient. She no longer fights the guards when they come to retrieve her from her cell or screams when she is put through torture. Rogue now reminds me of an empty crab shell; beautiful on the outside, but empty on the inside. No more smart-ass comments are directed to me and she never talks to herself any more. During sessions, she blankly observes the room in which she has sure to have memorized every detail. I presume she is blank, she feels nothing inside.

At the moment Rouge has been subjected to more advance training in the weapon department and with her photographic reflexes, she is a very fast learner. She only needs to see one demonstration once, before mastering it. Just to name a few, Rouge knows karate, tae kwon do, savate (a French form of boxing), boxing, ca_poeira__ (a __Brazilian__martial art__), judo, jujitsu, and krav maga (a __self-defense__ and military __hand to hand combat__ system developed in Israel). With weapons, Rogue knows how to use all types of guns, knives, sais, b__rass knuckles__, dirks, bow and arrow, hand grenades, tonfas, swords __nunchak__us, a bo, and as well as a few more._

Mystique smiled as she closed the word document. Looking down at her feet she saw her briefcase; quickly she unzipped the side pocket and brought out an USB connector and plugged it into the port on the front of the computer. The blue mutant started saving all files she thought would be useful for her boss on to her USB. As Mystique waited on her files, a name caught her attention: **What brought me here**. Slowly the blue skinned mutant move the mouse onto the title and clicked it. A new window opened and a video began to play. A look of surprise etched its way onto Mystique's face.

On the screen was the video footage of Rogue floating in the middle of her cell and her bed twisting itself into a knot. Ice was crawling up the walls and then cracking. A small gasp escaped the blue skinned mutants lips when the metal door was ripped off of it's hinges, but a smirk soon formed when she saw one of the guards was hit across the face when his own gun.

"Eric will be pleased with what I have," Mystique said to herself as her blue skin began to shift again. It only took a few seconds and once again Dr Julie Greenwood was standing in the office with her briefcase in hand. When "Julie" walked out of the office, it looked like no one had stepped foot inside. Slowly, the disguised mutant made her way out of the government base and back to her boss.

78787878787878787878787878787878787878787

Once again Rogue sat in the corner of her cell, looking straight ahead. To anyone that happened to see her, it would look like she was thinking, but no thoughts crossed this life-suffocated mind. Her green eyes, once filled with so much life, were dull and lifeless. The constant bickering in her head felt like someone was drilling into her brain, she could no longer distinguish herself from all the others, everything was a blur. Since the chip had been put in, Rogue had not been able to see Hope. The last time she saw her was about five months ago. All that was left of Hope was the voice in Rogue's head and Rogue could barely even tell the difference anymore.

_'Someone's found you. They'll be coming soon. Just hang in there.' Hope's voice encouraged._A sad smile crept onto Rogue's face as she lent against the wall, she didn't even know who _they_ were any more. Nobody would ever come for her.


	9. Plans

**Chapter Nine - Plans**

The familiar sound of army boots hitting tiled floor echoed throughout the empty corridors. The squeaking of the food trolley wheels was sufficiently muffled by the boots, but was could still be heard by the numerous occupants in the cells. There was banging on doors and screaming for food coming from each of the cells. All expect one.

Two guards, one young while the other old, walked down the corridor with a look disgust clearly written upon their faces. The older one pushed the cart full of food while the younger one held a list of numbers and what food went to whom.

The younger one, whose name was Tom, absolutely despised mutants. He believed that if humans didn't start keeping mutants in line someday in the near future they would corrupt the world with their bad genes. If humans didn't teach them to show respect they would slowly take over the world, taking job opportunities, families, and keep hard working humans from making a living.

The older one, Will, on the other hand didn't believe that mutants deserved to be treated like this. Places like this treated mutants worst then lab rats. The only reason Will was working here was because it paid good money and he was able to support his family a lot better with this job, but he never enjoyed what he saw in some of the cells. The state of some of the mutants was just too horrible to look at.

_'They're humans too. Just different... everyone is afraid of what's different,' _he would always think to himself when he was on the lunch run.

The two men stopped at each door. Tom would look at the list in his hand and call out what food this mutant would get. Then it would be Will's job to collect the food, which was usually some unidentified grey slop that closely resembled gruel and a cup of water, then unlock the bolted cat flap that was placed on the bottom of each door. These were put there to give easy access when feeding the mutants. Will would then slid the food through the cat flap. When he locked the cat flap back up he would tap on the glass window to let the occupant know there was food for them.

Finally the two guards came to the door of the mutant that gave everyone trouble.

"453," stated Tom slowly, as he looked towards Will. Sighing, Will got to work. Lately he had noticed that the food that was being given to 453 was of better quality then what the other mutants in her block got.

After he had pushed the food through the cat flap and locked it, Will peered through the small window.

He had hated looking at this mutant, but there was something about her that made him look back every time he brought her food.

As he looked through the window he cringed. There, lying on her standard cot, was 453. The sight of the young woman was horrible. She was staring blankly up at the ceiling, her eyes were unfocused. The only visible sign that 453 was still alive was slow rise and fall of her chest. Her hair was a mattered mess, with dirt and blood tangled into it. Open cuts and dirt cover most of her young face. There were fading scars running down the length of her arms and legs. She didn't respond, blink, or move when Will tapped on the window.

Sighing, Will continued down the corridor with the young Tom in tow, he knew that Rancid had something planned for this mutant. He had been told by the man himself that 453 would be moving to another facility to accommodate her growing needs. Rancid had said that 453 was in no need for the training from this place and needed to be moved because she was advancing a lot quickly then he had originally thought.

7878787878787878787878787878787878

Rogue had heard the two guards from the start of the corridor, but didn't bother to start to scream for food like the other inmates. She knew it would come soon enough.

When the old guard looked in at her, Rogue did nothing, it was nothing new, he always looked at her with pity in his eyes.

The guard looked for a few more seconds before leaving with his partner and the food cart.

At the sound of the boots getting softer, Rogue shifted her head to look at the food that had been left for her. A smile graced her battered face when she saw that the bowl and cup were both made of metal. Slowly, Rogue let her arm drop to the ground and as it rested, Rogue wriggled her fingers. Ever so slowly the metal plate began to slide towards her. Pain was the first thing Rouge felt when she moved her finger, but she pushed through it. There was no way she was letting a bit of pain get in the way of her lunch. Especially after the other types of pain she had been through, which were a lot worst then. She sighed when the plate reached her fingers and then the pain stopped.

Then the voices started again. The horrible words started up again. Many of the voices called her a murderer or a bitch. Though there were some people that she had absorbed had been in pain and wanted to die, those people thanked Rogue for what she had done. Over time, Rogue had learned to turn the mental pain that the angry voices caused as well as the emotional pain and turn it in to physical pain that her body would be able to handle, which resulted in the scars that ran down her arms and legs.

For the past few weeks, Rogue had been working on using her powers with her power stopping chip activated. It was a slow and painful process, but Rogue worked through the pain and was making progress. Just like with the mental pain the voices caused, Rouge was able to turn the physical pain the chip created and turn it into a temporarily block against the voices in her head. The block didn't stay up for very long though, there was usually too much pressure caused by the bitter memories and fears from the extra personalities. Depending on how much physical pain Rogue changed, the block could stand strong for about 15 to 20 minutes. It had taken a good solid month of practice by Rogue to perfect this ability.

Only a couple of more days and Rogue would be out of her personal hell and into a new one. She had been told by Julie all the safety equipment that was involved and how she was being transported, all this was done so Rogue didn't freak out when she was strapped down and in a confined space.

_'Don't worry. Everythin' is gonna be okay,' said a childish voice, 'Best time to escape is soon.'_

Rogue searched through her memories to give insight on the voice, but couldn't remember which person the voice belonged to. Sighing, she rolled over with her back to the door and tried to sleep through the yelling.

7878787878787878787878787878787878

Logan grunted as the X-men entered the war room. He had been waiting for 10 minutes already and was growing angrier by the second. The last person to come through the door was the Professor.

_'Took your time,' _growled Logan at the Professor.

Xavier just gave Logan a look, and Logan grunted as he looked away with a glare placed firmly on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I just received a call from Hank." Logan perked up at this. "It seems that original plan to break in and grab Rogue, without injuring too many guards," At this, the Professor looked at Logan, Logan snorted and mumbled something under his breath, "will no longer work"

Logan opened his mouth to argue with the bald man, but was stopped by a soft hand slowly rubbing his shoulder. Turning, Logan saw the calming face of Ororo. 'Please don't argue' was clearly written across her face. Logan sighed and lightly grabbed her hand. He looked at Xavier gave him a nod, silently asking him to continue.

Xavier smiled at Ororo and sent a mental thank you to her.

"As I was saying, Hank has been told by his informant that Rogue is going to be transferred to a new location, no where near the place she is in now."

"Professor," interrupted Kitty, "I don't mean to rude or anything, but how can we be sure to trust Mr. McCoy's friend. I mean, she could be doing all of this to capture a group of mutants, namely us, if we are to go on what she has told Mr. McCoy. This friend of his could be working with the man in charge to get more mutants for their experiments. We have no proof that shows us that we are able to trust her…it just seems a bit too easy."

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Peter, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What I mean is that," Kitty started, getting more confident as she spoke, "Sure two years is a lot of time to think that your best friend is dead, but then all of a sudden this woman out of nowhere is able to tell me, "She not dead, she's just been held up in a government program that was designed to experiment of her and train her with all sorts of deadly weapons. Oh, and by the way, I can tell you the area she's in, but I can't tell you if she is physically or mentally okay." Doesn't that spell trap all over it, or is it just me? Maybe I've been thinking about this too much, but to me this seems way too easy."

A small smile graced Logan's face as he listened to the young woman. He had been thinking on the same lines as her and had been meaning to ask the same sort of question to the aging professor.

"I'm sure that Mr. McCoy trusts this woman, but until I've meet her in person I'm not sure I'd trust her with the task of looking after my cat."

"Kitty is right," stated Peter, "This woman has given us vague details of where Rogue is, but she has not once informed us of the type of security that we would have to face or where in this faculty Rogue is being held. Is she in one of the higher levels or is she near the bottom? Has she got a lot of guards guarding her or only a couple?"

"Maybe Hank's friend can only tell us so much," Ororo said calmly, "Without getting in trouble herself."

"Maybe if she was afraid of getting into trouble she shouldn't have told us anything," Kitty exclaimed harshly, "We would have found Rogue eventually. If she was afraid of getting punished, she shouldn't have been working for this prick in charge of these experiments in the first place! People that hurt other people, human or mutant, or if they know of someone that is hurting people shouldn't keep quite and look away. If anything bad happens to this woman because she was afraid, it's her own fault. No one forced her to do what she did, it was her own choice and she will have to live with the consequences."

Everyone in the room was silent; no one had ever heard the shy, quite Kitty talk about someone in that tone of voice before, it was scary. It was like she had changed into a different person.

"What about rescuing Rogue," Scott interjected trying to change the subject.

"You said that she's being moved. Right Professor?"

"That's right Bobby. In a couple of days, in fact."

"Well then, couldn't we intercept whatever she's being transported in and get her out that way?" questioned Bobby imploringly.

"We're mutants aren't we?" continued Scott, seeing what Bobby was trying to say, "Here we have a weather witch that could provide us with cover. We have a young woman that can not only walk through anything but she can disrupt electrical devices. We have a young man that can freeze whatever is transporting her to a stand still, a demon looking man who can transport himself along with others to where ever he wants. Along with two men, that when working together can't be stopped, one can cover himself with metal, while the other has metal claws that can cut through anything. We have the world's most powerful telepath with us and me who can shoot powerful blast of energy from his eyes."

"What type of transport are they using with?" Logan asked bluntly getting to the point.

Xavier remembered the information that Hank had told him and recalled the data, "A semi-trailer truck, that will have no company name on it at all, but will have a small logo on the right side top left corner. The logo is a red 'R'." 

"Okay, now all we need is the time and the route," stated Scott

"Hank told me that Rogue would be transferred on the 25th, three days from now on the back roads towards a location near New York. They will start on journey at 9:30am"

"So the plan is that we immobilize the semi-trailer truck," Kitty began, "Take out the surrounding guards," she smiled towards Logan, "Then we break Rogue out and help her with any of the torture she has been through. I still feel as though we can't trust Mr. McCoy's friend, though, but that's just me."

Everyone in the war room nodded in agreement, they were finally going to get their friend back.

7878787878787878787878787878787878

"I know something you don't know," sung the blue skinned mutant.

"Mystique!" Yelled an enraged master of magnesium as he hit the metal desk in front of him causing two fist sized dents to appear, "I demand to know the name of the mutant weapon the government is planning to use against other mutants!"

The blue skinned mutant smiled smugly before answering, "But where's the fun in that?"

It had been week since Mystique had posed as Dr Julie Greenwood and received information on the government weapon, namely Rogue. She had continued going as the good doctor and received even more information about what was going on with Rogue. The blue mutant thought it was fun to tell Eric all about the government weapon, but leave out the more important facts. As in the name of the mutant and their powers. 

"Why won't you tell me what I want to know?"

"Because, I want to see the look on your face when you see her," she said with a look of amusement clearly written across her face.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Pyro.

"I mean that you'll be surprised with the mutant."

"Can you at least tell me when I can be expected to meet her?"

"Three days from now, is the perfect time for you to meet her. She being transferred and will be travelling down Route 65 towards New York, at 9:30am. Best time to greet her," Mystique smiled at the aging man, "Now if you excuse me," Slowly her skin shifted and before both men was Dr Greenwood, "I have to get back to work. I have the job of getting the weapon ready for travel and I'll be travelling with her. I won't be able to contact you, so I'll see you in three days," And with that the good doctor walked back to 'work'.

Eric just shook his head, as his right hand woman left, "She's going to be the death me soon," he muttered to himself.

****

Okay people the next chapter is here. Thank you everyone that reviewed my other chapter, I'm glad everyone likes my story so far. First of I'd like to say: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but little four year old sister thought it would be fun to deleted all my files off of my computer. Don't ask me how she did, because I don't know.

Anyways on a happier note this chapter is the last chance you can vote for which team will get to Rogue first. Standings so far are:

Brotherhood: 11

X-Men: 17

So keep voting :)

Oh and if you look in my profile there is a link to a picture of Hope my other sister drawn, have a look.

Also I want to thank 'icedblaze' for checking over this chapter for me. Thanks very much, and don't forget to tell me what you think. 


	10. She's Found

**Chapter Ten - She's Found**

_Two days later . . . . ._

Rogue sat silently as the doctors, workers, and Julie worked around her. The voices were yelling again, but now there was no sharp, stabbing pain, instead there was just a numbing feeling. It was like Rogue could see and hear everything going on around her, but couldn't feel anything. The doctors were setting up strange equipment that blinked and hummed with life. Rogue was beyond confused, normally, her legs and arms were strapped down to the chair, but instead they were free to move. Her confusion must have shown on her face because Julie's walked over to Rogue's chair.

"It's okay Rogue," Julie's voice seemed too soft from were she was standing, "We're just setting up the equipment that will be helpful to you when you're being transferred."

_'Sure, big machines are helpful!' _

_'Oh, great! Childish is back and she was being sarcastic. Lovely'_ Rogue thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

Rogue didn't know what was happening. She knew that she was getting transferred, but no one had told her in what or how. As if reading her thoughts, Julie started explaining.

"Let me explain. You're going to be moved in a truck. This equipment," at this, Julie waved her hand at the mass of machines, "is going to keep you alive while you're being moved."

Rogue gave the woman a blank look.

Julie smiled and continued, "While you are traveling, you're going to be in a drug induced sleep, for everyone's safety. These machines are going with you to make sure that you stay alive for the journey," Julie put her hand on Rogue's shoulder and Rogue automatically flinched from the contact, "When we have finished setting up this equipment, one of the doctors will be taking you to get cleaned up; a shower, new clothes, maybe a hair cut."

Julie sighed when Rogue made no noise or movement to say that she had heard the doctor, but that was normal. According to the real Julie Greenwood's files, Rogue had stopped talking, screaming, or making any sound at all a few weeks after the chip had been place in her.

_'Soon this will be over and I won't have to play this part anymore,'_ the blue mutant in disguise thought to herself, _'Only a few more hours to go.'_

"Dr. Trick, take 453 to the showers and get her cleaned up. Dr. Rancid's orders, anything happens to her and it's your job," commanded Julie to one of the younger doctors, "There's no need to worry about 453 using her powers either, the power chip is on full power."

"Yes, ma'am!"

_'Almost time . . . . . then boom!'_

Something flickered in Rogue's eyes as she followed the nervous doctor out the door. A childish giggle and images of flames filled her head.

7878787878787878787878787878787878

Rogue was led down a series of hallways before the doctor in front of her stopped. Rogue noted that the door in front of her was different compared to the ones she was used to. This door was painted light blue, not gray and was made from wood instead of re-enforced steel. There was also a handle instead of a bunch of locks. Dr. Trick opened the door and walked inside.

"Follow me," was all Rogue heard from the doctor as she disappeared.

Rogue did what she was told and stepped through the doorway. On the other side was a big room, the walls and floors had tiles on them. The walls were lined with rows of showers. There were fifteen showers along each wall and two rows of ten down the middle. Along one wall, a metal bench was bolted to the floor. Her eyes were torn away from the showers when something soft was placed in her arms. Rogue looked down at the item in awe.

_'What is it? It's so soft.'_

Catching the look upon Rogue's face, Dr. Trick quickly explained what the fluffy thing was.

"It's a towel." Rogue just looked at the doctor with more confusion.

"Okay, um . . . . . When you finish with your shower, you use this," Dr. Trick held up the towel, "and dry the water off. You understand?"

At the words of shower and towel, images flashed through Rogue's mind; running water from above, a green fluffy item. Rouge looked at the doctor and nodded, indicating that she understood what she had just said. Dr Trick smiled at the action.

"Put your towel over here so it won't get wet and sit down please."

Rogue placed her towel on the bench and sat down where she was supposed to. She watched as the young doctor went to retrieve some things.

When she came back, Rogue eyed the items with caution. Rogue could see something metal and sharp. Dr. Trick placed the items next to Rouge and muttered something before quickly walking away again. Rogue looked at the metallic object in wonder. The object was shiny and had two holes at one end that made their way to a point at the other end. Carefully, Rogue grabbed a hold the object move it to her eye level. Slipping her pointer finger and her thumb into the holes, the object opened without a sound. Rogue's eyes narrowed at the metal object, the shape was different now. The object now looked like a persons' legs.

_'The edge looks sharp. Hmm . . . I wonder'_

Rogue used one hand and grabbed a fist of her mid-back hair and brought the metallic object up to it. Slowly, she applied pressure on the handles and suddenly the hair she was holding fell to the floor. Rogue's eyes went wide at the fallen hair, a ghost of a smile graced her face and Rogue repeated the process to the rest of her hair.

By the time Dr. Trick had returned, Rogue's hair was chopped quite messily, but now was a good two inches above her shoulders. The doctor dropped the stuff she had been holding and quickly grabbed the scissors from Rogue's hands. She did a quick check over Rogue, but was surprised to find no cuts or other injuries that could have been made by the scissors.

"Well, it looks like you've done one of my jobs for me…let's get you cleaned up."

Rogue stood and waited for further instructions from the woman in front of her. She followed the doctor to one of the showers and blinked when water started to pour from the sky. A frown formed on Rogue's face when she saw this.

"It's okay; it's just water," Dr Trick smiled at Rogue, "Um. . . . Okay, I need you to strip and stand under the water to clean yourself. Can you do that?" the doctor asked patiently.

Rogue tilted her head the side and nodded. Sighing, Dr. Trick made her way back to the bench.

"I've got some stuff that should help get you clean," she called over her shoulder. There was no response, not she expected one. Dr. Trick took hold of the cleaning items and brought them back to where Rogue was.

"Here, you'll need these," Dr. Trick handed some shampoo, conditioner, body wash as well as a cloth to the now showering Rogue. She flinched at the scars that covered Rogue's body. 

Rogue grabbed the shampoo and took off the lid. Eyeing the bottle, she brought it to her nose and smelt what was inside. The smell reminded her of something sweet. Shrugging, Rogue squeezed the pink stuff onto her hand and rubbed it into her now shorter hair. After washing out the sweet smelling stuff, Rogue repeated the steps with the conditioner. The actions almost seemed automatic as Rogue cleaned off years of dirt and blood with the body wash.

After the water had been turned off and the towel wrapped around her body, Rogue made her way back to the bench.

"Orders from above tell me that you are to have some fresh, clean clothes as well," came Dr. Trick's voice, "So, here, put these on and I'll take you back to your room, after that, it will be about hours wait before someone else comes to get you."

Dr. Trick handed a fresh bundle of clothes to the now clean mutant. Rogue stared as the doctor went about picking up the things that she had used while washing. Looking down at the clothes, Rogue could tell that they were different to what she usually wore.

_'Doesn't matter'_

Rogue dried herself and slipped the singlet top over her head, she noted that the top was darker then the light blue she normally wore as she flattened the shirt down. The top was colored black and had a picture of a white skull on the back with the letter 'R' underneath it. The top was tight and it showed her stomach. The pants were just as black and had white stripes running down each leg. They were also tight, but gave enough room to move freely. She had also been given a black wrist guard, which she attached to her left arm, and a black leather guard that she put around her upper right arm. The shoes were what amazed Rogue the most, they were standard black combat boots that everyone wore, but around the toes of the boots was a steel covering.

_'Weird,' Rogue thought to herself as she laced up the laces._

Rogue waited from the doctor to finish what she was doing, not five minutes later she found herself back in her room.

"You've got about forty minutes before someone else comes to get you," was the last thing she heard from the doctor.

Rogue stretched across her cot and waited as she slowly ran her finger along the scar across her wrist.

_'Nearly time,' stated the childish voice with another round of giggles_

7878787878787878787878787878787878

Logan only half-listened to what Xavier was saying, he already knew everything the bald man was saying. He was just repeating himself. Logan's eyes shifted to the clock behind Xavier.

_'Ten minutes before we leave, hurry up Chuck'_

Xavier gave Logan a look, but continued to talk to the team.

"Are we all clear on the plan? We are to get Rogue out, but not cause harm to anyone unless they seek to harm us first, got it?" Xavier calmly stated, at the last bit he gave Logan a hard look.

Logan snorted in response.

"Okay, everyone suit up, we're going to save our friend," commanded Scott, taking lead of the situation

"The older students will be looking after the little ones, so everything will be fine here while we're gone," stated Ororo.

Xavier nodded, "Okay, but we also need to be prepared for any surprises that might come our way when we're getting Rogue. Move out."

Xavier watched the team as they exited the war room.

_'I hope no spirits will be broken if Hank is wrong,'_ he thought to himself before wheeling after the team._  
_  
7878787878787878787878787878787878

Pyro shifted in his chair, he was bored and couldn't figure out why Magneto would want another mutant to work under him. He already had a good team that were willing to kill for him, why would he want to waste time seeing if this one mutant would work for him?

The sound of the door opening brought the fire manipulator out of his musings.

_'Guess the team is as ready as I am,' _he thought to himself.

Through the door walked in six people, this was Magneto's team.

Out of the six new people there was only one girl, she was aged in her early twenties and went by the name of Scarlet Witch. She wore tight, black leather pants that had a dark red stripe going down the right leg as well as a midriff-showing, red short sleeved , button-up top along with a simple black jacket and equally as dark combat boots. Her nails were painted blood red and her make up was on the gothic level with different shades of red and black. Her hair was short and black with red tips.

"Scarlet Witch!"

The girl's head shot up in the direction of the voice, "What, dear brother of mine, do you want?"

The brother in question gave the girl a smirk before using his power to speed next to her.

"Just wondering if you're ready for this mission, you seemed tense early," he commented with care.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it, Quicksilver," she answered tartly.

"Suit yourself, just trying to help."

Quicksilver had short silver hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked the same age as Scarlet Witch. His uniform consisted of a tight, light blue muscle shirt and a pair of loose black pants as well as a pair of black steel capped combat boots.

A growl was heard from the corner of the room.

"What de matter, fu' ball?" asked the slick, cocky man who was shuffling a deck of cards.

All that was heard was a snarl.

The card man had brown hair tied into a low ponytail, burning red eyes as well as a goatee. He wore a brown trench coat over black pants and a red shirt. Black boots were on his feet. A smirk was firmly placed on his face when he heard the snarl from the older man.

"Leave the fuzz ball alone, Gambit. He probably lost his ball of yarn somewhere," answered a voice from behind

"_Oui_, y' probably righ', Avalanche." he replied, still smirking

Avalanche also had brown hair, which was short and spiked, his eyes were brown and he was playing with his blue handled pocket knife. He had on a pair of ripped, dark blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and a brown vest. He also had black boots on.

Avalanche turned to the last member and shook his head, "Blob, you shouldn't eat so fast, you'll choke."

"That's what you say," Blob replied, his mouth still filled with his sandwich

Blob was largely overweight, with his blonde hair styled in a Mohawk and his brown eyes trained on the food in front of him. He wore dark grey cargo pants, a black singlet and a dark grey vest. On his feet were brown army boots.

"So," his voice was muffled from the amount of food in his large mouth," When's ol' Magsie gettin's here. I hate to wait."

"'Ol' Magsie,'" Came a low voice from the door, "is here, and it is time to go to meet our new member,"

Blob almost choked on his food, but was able to swallow as everyone stood to leave the room.

"I hate it when he does that," he muttered to himself as he left with the others.

As the full team walked down the metal lined corridors, Magneto stated calmly to the man to his right, "Sabertooth, I expect you be helpful with the new mutant. No growling, snarling, or threatening to kill her. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," was the only response the Master of Magnetism received. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Good," he replied, "Team, get yourselves comfortable in the transport orbs and remember only two to an orb, expect for you, Sabertooth, unless someone is game enough to sit with our killer."

There was a chorus of "Yes sir" from everyone before they entered the metal orbs. Basically the orbs were made from liquid metal so it was easy to store and easy to form shapes from. The orbs were hollowed spheres with enough room for two people comfortably, but could fit three if needed to.

When everyone was seated and ready, Magneto used his power to move the five orbs. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, being in one, Avalanche with Blob, Pyro and Gambit together as well as Sabertooth and himself having a single one each.

_'It will take us about ten minutes to get into place,' he thought to his self, 'Mystique better be right about this.'_

7878787878787878787878787878787878

Rogue listened for any signs of footsteps and smiled when she heard the familiar sound of army boots fitting floor. Quickly, she placed her hand under her cot and felt around for something. Rogue sighed when she felt her hand come in contact with a twisted metallic object; quickly, she ripped it from the hiding place and looked at it.

A smirk formed on her face, the object in question had once been a fork Rogue was given during a meal time, she had kept it in hopes of using it to advantage someday and today was perfect. Rogue had used her powers to twist the fork to form an object that resembled a spiral pencil; the fork came to a point and looked sharp enough to cut through human skin. Carefully, she slipped the twisted fork under her left arm guard and waited for the door to open as well as making her face blank from emotion.

Not two minutes later the metal door swung open and a gruff looking guard stepped in, he had black gloves covering his hands.

"Follow me," was all he said.

Rogue made no noise as she stood and followed the man.

_'Stupid man,' she thought to herself, 'Smile, it won't kill ya.'_

It took a few minutes before Rogue was back in the room she started in at the beginning of the day. It was different now, compared to before. The mess of the machines was gone, but there was now a big glass tube with wires coming out of it and disappearing around to the back, in their place.

_'What the hell is that,' a gruff voice demanded from Rogue's head._

'Don't know,' was all Rogue thought back to the new voice.  
  
"Bring 453 over hear please," called Julie to the guard.

"Yes ma'am."

The guard took a hold of Rogue's right arm and dragged her towards the doctor.

"You're dismissed," Julie stated, but continued when a look of disbelief crossed the guard's face, "453 trusts me and knows I won't harm her. Please leave."

"Yes ma'am," the guard saluted before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Okay, Rogue. It's just you and me now. I'm going to place you in the tube behind you," explained Julie, "Because you need to be asleep for the journey, I'm going to give you two pills that will knock you out for the trip. After you have taken the pills, I will strap you into the tube's restraints. Nod once if you understand."

Slowly Rogue nodded her head, and Julie smiled.

"Here," Julie gave two white colored pills to Rogue and a glass of water, "Drink up. It should only take a few minutes for the pills to take effect."

Carefully, Rogue put the pills into her mouth and drowned the glass of water. With her mouth closed, Rogue slid the pills under her tongue and swallowed the water, before handing the glass back to Julie. With a small smile, Julie led Rogue to the glass tube and opened the door. Rogue stepped in and watched as Julie strapped her legs, arms, and her waist to the walls of the tube.

"The pills should be taking effect now," stated Julie, she watched carefully as Rogue's eyes began to droop, she smiled as she closed the door.

_'This is easier then I thought,' she thought to herself as she called for the guards to load Rogue into the truck._

Minutes passed as Rogue felt the tube around her being moved, she would have smirked, but that would have spoiled her secret. With the two pills still in her mouth, she would have to wait before spitting them out.

_'Wait 'till you in da truck,' came the childish voice._

'She's right,' Rogue thought to herself.

Finally, after ten minutes, Rogue felt the tube stop moving and a clicking sound. Then, there was a sound that was like a door closing, before a rumble was heard. Rogue felt the tube jolt with the rumble, before a low hum was heard throughout the tube. Slowly, Rogue opened her eyes and frowned. Everything was dark and she couldn't see.

_'Doesn't matter,' she thought as she spit the pills out of her mouth, she smiled when she heard them hit the ground, 'Now I need a drink.'  
_  
Rouge strained her eye for any sounds, but was disappointed when nothing was heard. Quickly, she shifted her attention to her restraints. Rogue tested the strength of the straps, she smiled.

_'Too easy,' she thought as she began to pull against the straps and smirked when she felt a slight rip._

Gaining more hope, Rogue called forth her super strength power and pulled for all she was worth. There as a satisfactory snap as the arm restraints came off the walls. Rogue repeated the process with the leg restraints and was almost finished with the strap around her waist when she felt the truck suddenly stop and Rogue felt herself jerk foreword.

_'Can't be there yet, what's going on?' Rogue was confused, 'and what's with the voices, there not in my head this time' _

Getting annoyed, Rogue began to bang against the glass in front of her, hoping to get someone to notice her.

7878787878787878787878787878787878

Magneto smirked when he saw the truck come into view.

"It's time," He stated calmly.

He watched as everyone stopped what they we're doing and stood, ready for action.

Magneto watched as the truck came closer and closer. Finally, he raised his hand and the truck came to a sudden stop with the front crushed from the pressure. There were people shouting and yelling orders, but his team didn't care. They took them out with ease, hardly having to use their powers.

_'Pathetic,' was the first word that popped into his head._

He smiled when he saw Mystique come around the side of the truck with one of the guards in front of her, a gun pressed firmly to the back of his head. She was still in her Julie disguise.

"Let's go," he heard her tell the man.

Magneto walked towards the mutant in disguise and his team followed.

"So good to see you again, my dear," he calmly said.

"Good to be seen," came her reply, "She's this way…and my good friend here has decided he wants to help out. Move it!"

As the Brotherhood of Mutants made their way to the back of the truck, they all noticed the all too familiar X-jet land across from the truck. Everyone saw the lather clad figures exit from the ramp.

Sabertooth emitted a growl, when he smelt the familiar scent of his number one enemy.

"Need t' move quickly, boss." Gambit came up to Magneto from behind.

"I know, Gambit. Mystique, let's hurry this up," came Magneto's voice.

"Come on," pleaded Avalanche, "We can kick these goody two shoe asses with our eyes closed."

"As much as I'd like to see the look on Charles face when we get this mutant, I'd rather not have to deal with him going on about how we should change our ways and help him"

"Eric," started Mystique, "She's in a tube covered in metal. You should bring it out here, so my friend can open it."

Magneto nodded and raised his arm again pulled on the metal inside the truck. There was a loud bang when the metal looking tube came through the side of the truck. It stood upright on its own.

"Open it," Mystique hissed into the guard's ear.

With shaky hands the guard began to type in the code to release Rogue from her glass prison. Suddenly, the guard was thrown back from the tube by red beam.

"Stop right there, Magneto," stated the commanding voice of Cyclops.

"Why would I that?" asked Magneto.

"She's not going with you," came the angry voice of Shadowcat.

"Who. . . . ," Magneto was cut off when a banging was heard.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the metal door flew off its hinges, a few people watched as the door hit the ground behind the X-men. There was silence as a figure stepped out of her metal. Shock was evident on everyone's face as the girl's face came into view.

Rogue looked at all the faces of everyone around her, she was confused. The first time in months Rogue projected her thoughts out to other people and sent out the first think that came to her mind.

_"Who are you?" _Rogue asked using her teleapathic abilities

**TBC…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TA-DA the next chapter. I know everyone had to wait awhile, but it was worth it this, I proudly say, is my longest chapter to date. Yay me.

Oh, thank you to all that voted, I know where Rogue will be going.

So sit tight for the next chapter.

And thanks to **IcedBlaze** for chacking over this chapter for me.


	11. Where's home?

**Chapter Eleven - Where's home**

Rogue looked at all the faces of everyone around her, she was confused. The first time in months Rogue projected her thoughts out to other people and sent out the first think that came to her mind.

_"Who are you?" _Rogue asked, even in her head, Rogue's voice sounded like her throat had been run down with sandpaper, not used to projecting her thoughts to other people let alone a large group. As Rogue asked this, Mystique dropped the gun and moved closer to her.

There were gasps throughout the crowd, as that one thought rang through everyone's mind. A frown etched onto Rogue's face when no one answered her. Rogue turned towards Julie for an answer. Julie smiled warmly at Rogue; she took ahold of Rogue's gloved hand within her own.

"It's not safe with them," Julie whispered to the confused mutant.

Nodding, Rogue squeezed the doctors' hand and stepped in line with her.

There were more gasps from the crowd and a small frown on the master of magnetism face as he watched the little act that Mystique was performing.

_'There are more guards coming,' _Rogue thought to herself, she looked up when someone said her name

"Rogue," was what she heard it came from the girl with long brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail, "It's me, Kitty. You know me, remember?"

Rogue looked at the girl, _'Kitty, was it?', _tilted her head to the side and blinked at her. Carefully Rogue let go of Julie's hand and walked until she was in front of the girl. Rogue closed her eyes, in pain, as images and words filled her mind. Raising her hands, Rogue grabbed the sides of her head and bit her bottom lip in pain, causing a little bit of blood to drip down her chin.

_The brown haired girl sitting and laughing with Rogue. Both of them sitting in a classroom. Kitty running through a wall, and falling through the floor as well as walking through another girl. One sentence came to the top of her mind, "Your my best friend, Rogue and we'll stay best friends for life."  
_  
Rogue looked Kitty in the eye and a spark of realization lit across Rogue's face and a small smile slowly crept across, as she wiped the blood away.

_"Friend?"_ She projected to Kitty

Kitty gasped, but nodded, some hope in her eyes.

_"I know . . . from school?"_ Rogue asked Kitty with her thoughts.

"Yeah, Rogue the school for mutants," Kitty smiled.

"Rogue, look at me," Rogue looked at the speaker and her eyes fell on Xavier.

_'I know him from somewhere,' _she thought to herself, slightly forgetting about Kitty_, 'But where?'_

When nothing came to her mind, Rogue began to scan of the X-Men, _'Wow, there's a demon, weird guy with something over he's eyes, the bald man, a lady with white hair, cool, a big muscly man, another guy that looks familiar, there's a feral looking man and that Kitty girl,' _ her eyes stopping only for a moment on Logan and Kitty again. Though her expression never changed from the dull look, Rogue's mind was buzzing, trying to remember these people.

"Rogue," came the calm voice of Xavier again, "Look at me."

Rogue looked at the man and raised an eyebrow slightly, a questioning look on her face. With her advanced hearing Rogue was able to hear the running footsteps of the other guards coming from behind the truck.

Rogue waited for the bald man to talk.

"Rogue you need to come home," He stated calmly, "We want to protect you."

Rogue stared blankly, before asking him her question again, _"Who are you?"_

"Rogue, I am Charles Xavier, I run a school for mutants. It's a safe haven for our kind. I would like to bring you back home."

Rogue blinked at the man; the words he had said were causing a few voices to whisper about lies, traps and that she shouldn't trust the old man. Finally, the voices won the inner debate, Rogue narrowed her eyes, before turning around to face the Brotherhood. The angry expression melted from her face and turned into curiosity.

Magneto raised an eyebrow at the look on Rogue's face as she stared at him. Her green eyes looked as though they were looking through his soul. Slowly, her green eyes drifted across his team. As Rogue looked along the team, her eyes stopped suddenly on the flame manipulator, a spark of familiarity ran across her face.

Rogue smiled as she grabbed of Pyro's hand within her own. Shock and disbelief showed on numerous faces. Rogue continued to smile as she looked at Pyro's hand. She kept running her ever-gloved fingers over the lines on his palm. Rogue looked down at his wrist and curiosity took over; on Pyro's wrist was a flame emitter. Rogue's eyes followed the emitter until her fingers came into contact with the switch that made the fire.

"Roguey, what are you doing?" asked Pyro, but Rouge just ignored him, her mind was elsewhere.

Rogue's smile grew when she flicked the switch to make a spark. Quickly using her powers, Rogue lifted her right hand and moved the spark into her palm, before making it grow in size. Everyone eyes widen in surprise as Rogue used Pyro's power. Rogue continued to smile as she made the fire twirl around her body before returning to her hand.

"453," a new voice yelled, causing Rogue to lose control of the fireball in her hand as her head snapped towards the voice. Standing in front of Julie was fifteen guards, all with their guns pointing between the two groups of powerful mutants.

Rouge blinked at the guards, before turning back around to face Pyro. She smiled again when her hands went back to his flame emitter, but before she could flick the switch again a guard yelled at her.

"You are here-by ordered to get rid of these mutants, 453. They are evil and wish to harm you," The guard tried to convince the now amused mutant.

Rogue looked back at the guard with a puzzled look, before moving her right wrist guard slightly, giving enough room for her twisted fork to slowly slid down her wrist and into her hand. This went unnoticed by everyone, expect for those that could catch the slight movement from the silent mutant. 'Those' being Wolverine, Quicksilver, Gambit and Mystique.

"453, if you do not comply we are ordered to open fire on you," he reasoned, "It is your duty to destroy these mutants and come back with us to the facility for your advance training."

Rogue tilted her head and looked as if she was thinking over the words the guards had said to her. Moments passed and everyone stayed quiet. 

Suddenly, Rogue smiled at the guards, "No," her voice was raspy and scratchy, but child-like. It was as if she was seeing how far she could push the guards before they would snap.

"453, you have no choice in this matter," the guard leader growled, "Destroy these mutants and come back with us, now!"

Rogue's face darkened at those words, an almost feral growl emitted from her throat.

"I said: NO!" she yelled, her voice was childish and full of malice as she threw her weapon at the guard.

The twisted piece of metal sped straight to the guard intending to slice open his forehead, but was suddenly stopped only centimeters away. The guard let out of shaky breath.

No . . . hurting . . . them," Rogue gritted out as she held onto her hair tightly, the fork fell harmlessly to the ground with a soft thud.

"But they hurt you," Rogue spoke in the same childish voice from before, "And they hurt me."

"Doesn't matter…hurt them, and…you're just as bad," she argued back.

"Rogue, what's going on? Who are you fighting against?" Kitty asked.

Rogue turned and shrugged, before pointing to her head, "Girl up here."

With a small hand movement Rogue's metal weapon sailed back into her hand.

The leader of the guards recovered from his scare, straightened his clothes and yelled, "Open fire!!!"

"On all of them!" another followed his lead.

The loud sound of guns going off made only a few mutants jump.

"Oh my god, stop!" Kitty yelled at the firing men, but they didn't listen. Huffing, she was able to phase through all the bullets that came her way, along with a quiet Bobby and a growling Logan.

Rogue stood still and watched everyone from both teams evade the oncoming bullets.

There was a lot of moving from her right as the X-men dodged the bullets. There was movement from the blue demon as he kept disappearing from sight, only to reappear in a puff of black smoke; he held the white haired women in his arms and she disappeared as well. One man had turned his whole body metal and just let the bullets bounce of him, the man in the wheel chair sat behind him. The man with the weird thing over his eyes also stood behind the metal man.

The other team only made Rogue frown, instead of jumping and moving around, the older man of the group held up his arm and the bullets stopped in mid-air.

Looking back at the oncoming bullets, Rogue tilted her head to the side. With an absent look, Rogue blinked and the bullets froze in midair, a good meter away from Rogue's body.

Seeing that their bullets weren't working, the leader turned around and once again yelled, this time at the doctor that was standing behind the line of firing guards.

With only a bit of fear showing on his face he yelled, "Doctor! What are you waiting for? Turn on the power stopper." he yelled

"I hate to tell you this," the disguised Mystique began, "but the stopper is on."

"Well turn it up!"

Julie pulled out the power stopped control and flicked the dial up to the highest level.

Rogue winced at the sudden surge of electricity that went through her wrist. It was so powerful that electricity was visible on the outside of her skin. In pain, Rogue grabbed her wrist and gritted her teeth together, the fork still floating the air. Her eyes flashed dangerously and Rogue bared her teeth. With a look of determination, Rogue used Magneto's power and forced the chip to the surface of her skin.

She grunted as the metal chip was ripped out from her arm, blood pouring down her wrist and onto the road. The bleeding stopped very quickly, thanks to Logan's power. Quickly using her borrowed super strength, she crushed the little chip.

Glaring at the man, she spoke in a chilled voice, "That wasn't very nice."

With a quick, sharp movement of her hand, the group of gun wielding guards was sent to the floor. Some daze, some fighting the effects of a concussion. With the threat taken care of, Rogue didn't know what to do.

"Rogue, come here," called Julie, with quick thinking.

Rogue blinked before slowly walking towards her doctor.

"Rogue, don't go with her. We're your family," Kitty pleaded, causing Rogue to pause and look over at Kitty with confusion.

_'Family, what's she talking abou…?'_ Rogue thought to herself, _'We were friends, not related by blood. How can we be family?'_

Carefully, Julie grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and pulled the girl towards Magneto. Suddenly, as if burned, Rogue yanked her hand from Julie's; a glare set firmly on her face, her mood changing yet again.

"All I see is blue," Rogue whispered into Julie's ear.

Julie gasped in shock and turned to face Rogue. Suddenly, Rogue smashed her hand into the side Julie's face, with a bit of extra strength behind it. Julie's body flew backwards in the air. Instead of landing with a thud, Julie's twisted around in the air and landed on her feet.

"You're good," she smirked as her body shifted and she changed back to her natural form, "How long did you know?"

"Mystique!" Numerous X-men yelled.

Rogue looked blankly at the blue mutant, she sighed in boredom, "First time you came."

"How?"

"Smelled . . . weird," Rogue shrugged, her voice still raw, as she twitched her nose.

Suddenly a cold hand grasped Rogue's wrist, "You're coming with me," a low voice stated.

Looking up at Magneto, fear was present in Rogue's eyes. Pulling against his grip, she was unable to break free, even with her other hand trying to pull his hand off her. Quickly her mood changed. Her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth. Rogue's eyes turned electric blue, before anyone could do anything, electricity encircled Margneto's arm. His eyes widened as he flew back.

"Come on, _fille,_ don' make a fuss" the red eyed man calmly stated, approaching her slowly.

"Careful, Gambit," Mystique warned, "She could kill you without a second thought."

"Don' worry about ol' Gambit, he's not gunna die any'ime soon."

Gambit made a grab for Rogue's arm, but jumped back as she made attempt to slice his chest with her deadly fork.

"_Merde, _dis _fille's _fast. " muttered Gambit, impressed

Rogue moved away from the Brotherhood, fear in her eye, and unknowly closer to the X-Men.

"Darlin'," Logan tried, causing Rogue to flinch and face him; her eyes softened as good memories came to the surface of her mind, "Come home."

"Where's home?" She whimpered.

"With us," Kitty replied

_'"With us,"'_ the words went through Rogue's mind, bring up forgotten memories.

Quickly, she closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the onslaught of images. Her head was beginning to hurt; it felt like it was going to explode. Grabbing at her hair, Rogue fell to her knees. People, faces, names, places, and words flashed in her head, in no order, making no sense to Rogue. With Rogue's mind already vulnerable, the voices in her head got louder. Screaming and shouting started, causing Rogue to bite her lower lip to stop herself from screaming herself.

"Make . . . them . . . stop," Rogue begged out loud to anyone.

"Make who stop?" Storm asked, feeling horrible that she couldn't help the young girl more.

"The voices in her head," Mystique replied with a smirk, knowing just what to say to get the reaction she wanted from Rogue, "How are they, Rogue? Still screaming at you? Cursing your being for what you did to them?"

"Screw . . . you," Rogue panted, her arms were the only thing that supported her body. She was limp, weakened from the pain.

Mystique walked towards Rogue, sensing this Rogue brought the memories of the girl in her head that had force fields. Quickly, a purple bubble-like thing went around Rogue, stopping Mystique in her tracks.

"Neat trick, but how much control do you have of it?" The blue mutant mocked.

With her head still close to the ground, Rogue let a warning growl, "Leave me alone," her voice was dangerous and cold, Rogue's mood how once again changed.

"Who are you this time? Micheal, Violet, or maybe your Jackie?"

"Mystique, stop now, " Magneto ordered, "Get her and let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Rogue declared, her eyes changing to blue once again, and her voice was dangerous and childish, "And your wrong, Scales, I'm Hope."

Rogue stood up, the bubble disappeared, and Rogue blinked at Mystique. With her eyes widened in shock, the blue mutant was thrown back by an explosion to the chest. Rouge closed her hand and then opened it again**(1)**,causing the blue mutant to get hit by another explosion. The pain on Mystique's face made Rogue smile lightly. After all the pain the woman had watched her be put through, she deserved a taste of it herself. Wanting to see that expression again Rogue repeated her attack.

"Rogue, please stop," Kitty pleaded

"But I'm not Rogue," Rogue stated, almost childishly, "I'm Hope. A friend of Rogue's, in here." Rogue pointed to her head.

"Wheels, do somethin'," Logan growled, he wouldn't say it out loud, but he was scared for Rogue's well being.

Taking a deep breath, Xavier closed his eyes and was about to enter Rogue's mind, but stopped when Rogue called out to him.

"Don't go in there. It's too crowed as it is. Please?" Rouge sounded normal, no longer cold and dangerous or childish, but still full of pain.

Xavier nodded at the young woman's request.

"We can't force you to do anything you don't want to," Storm assured her softly.

"What do you want, Rogue?" Xavier asked.

"I wanna go home," Rogue replied softly, "I don't want to be in the dark or with the people that beat me. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Then come back with us," Kitty held out her hand for Rogue to take.

Rogue hesitated and looked at the offered hand. "You'll take me home?" She asked hopefully.

Kitty nodded. Rogue went over her options before slowly taking Kitty's outstretched hand. 

"Charles, this is not over," Magneto growled, "Rogue, when you've had enough of Charles lies…come seek me out. You're still wanted here with us."

Magneto was thrown by an invisible force, to the ground. Looking up, he could see Rogue's alighted face.

"Bye," Rogue smiled and waved her hand.

By her waving hand, Rogue mentally pushed the Brotherhood to the ground and let herself be pulled along by Kitty.

_'I'm going home. You were right, someone was coming for me.'_

**TBC . . . .**

(1) Think Piper from Charmed

THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED MY OTHER CHAPTER.

**So how was it? Oh, and thanks once again to ****icedblaze16**** for reading over this chapter for me. Sorry for the wait had school work to do and other stuff. Anyway tell me how this chapter was. Ok, good.**


	12. Author Note

**Author Note – Important – **

Hello fellow writers, it has come to my attention that I haven't updated _**"Perfect Chance"**_ for over two months nearly.

I would like to let everyone know that, I have come to a writers block with this story and have decided to finish it where it stands.

Sorry to those who are expecting more from this story, but I'm no longer inspired to write an X-men fiction. I need some time to regain my muse.

But on a happier note, I'm putting up a vote.

After I have my inspiration back and my muse, I might write a sequel to this story. 

Would that be a good idea or a bad one. Please let me know.

**Just remember** it might be awhile before I start writing anything X-men, so don't get your hopes up.

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it.

Melinda Warren


End file.
